Separated
by A True Oncer
Summary: Emma and Killian have been married a year when they find out they're expecting a baby. Zelena wants revenge on Emma for speeding up her own pregnancy, so she does the same to Emma. Emma, Killian and Henry get separated from their family. Will they reunite? Will they be able to stop Emma's pregnancy from speeding up?
1. Big News

**Hello readers! This is my newest fanfiction. This idea came to me a while ago and I have been writing it it for a while debating if I should post it or not. I decided to post it, as you can see.**

 **This fanfiction is not related to my other fanfiction "Our Last Goodbyes". It has the same characters, but it is not a sequel. I would really appreciate if you would review this chapter and tell me what you liked about.**

 **I own none of these characters!**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

 _Chapter One_

 **Big News**

Emma smiled at her husband, Killian Jones. They had only been married for a year when they found out some big news.

"I can't believe this," Killian exclaimed. "We're going to be parents!"

Emma smiled. "We already are. Did you forget about Henry already?"

Killian shook his head and cupped Emma's cheek. "No, love. I could never forget him." Killian leaned down and kissed Emma.

As they pulled away Emma smiled. "I know, Killian. I'm happy to." Emma looked at Killian and she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, or was it worry? "What's wrong, Killian?"

Killian smiled. "It's just… I've never been a father."

Emma laughed a little. "Sure you have. You've been one to Henry."

Killian nodded. "I know, but, Henry's a teenager and already knows how to do everything."

Emma smiled. "Well, you're going to be a great dad to our child." Emma placed her hand on her stomach, and Killian put his on top of hers.

"I hope so."

Emma smiled. "How are we going to tell everyone?"

Killian shrugged. "I do not know. Who should we tell first?"

"Henry." Emma said immediately. "It will effect him the most out of the rest of our family. He's going to be a big brother, he's going to have a sibling."

Killian smiled. "Good idea love. How are we going to tell him?"

Emma smiled. "I have a few ideas."

* * *

The door opened and Henry walked inside. He walked into the kitchen to see Emma making dinner.

"Hey, mom," Henry said as he opened the fridge.

Emma looked up. She was glowing with happiness. "Hi Henry, how was your day."

Henry grabbed an apple, "It was good. In English-" Henry turned around and saw how happy his mother was. "Um… are you okay mom?"

Emma nodded. "Yes! I am completely okay! In fact, I'm better than okay!" Emma could hardly contain her excitement.

"Um… okay. I'm going to go do my homework. Where's Hook?" Henry asked.

"He's in the garage," Emma explained.

Henry nodded. "I need help with something. I'm going to go ask him."

Emma nodded and watched as Henry walked outside, to the garage.

She couldn't help but smile. She was so happy. She couldn't wait until after dinner, and then tomorrow, that was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Hook, are you out here?" Henry asked as he walked into the shed.

Killian turned around. "Hello, lad. What do you need?"

"It's mom," Henry explained. "She's, like, super happy. Do you know why?"

"I'm afraid not," Killian lied. "Is that bad?"

Henry shook his head. "No, no. I just… I want to know why."

Killian walked over to Henry and put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Me too. Now, go do your homework."

* * *

They had just finished dinner and Henry was watching TV while Emma and Killian were cleaning up.

"Henry," Emma said as she and Killian walked into the room.

Henry paused the TV. "Yeah?"

Emma handed Henry a shoe box as she and Killian sat down next to Henry.

"What is this?" Henry asked confused.

Emma and Killian smiled wider.

"Open it," Emma said. She couldn't wait.

"What's the occasion?" Henry asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on Henry. Open it."

Henry looked at Killian and he nodded.

Henry smiled and looked at the box for a moment. He put his hand on the lid and opened it. He looked at it and, at first, he didn't understand. He pulled out a baby bottle.

"What…?" Henry asked and then he realized what was happening. He looked at his mom and his step-dad, they were smiling a mile a minute. "Are you serious?'

Emma nodded. "Yes!" Emma put her hand on her stomach. "You're going to be a brother!"

Henry gasped. He wrapped his arms around his mother. "I'm so happy for you, mom!" He pulled away and looked at Killian. "I'm happy for you, too." Henry hugged Killian.

They pulled away. "We're so happy too, lad," Killian said.

Henry smiled. "So, who else knows?"

"No one," Emma explained. "Just us. Just our little family."

Henry smiled wider. "So I'm the first to know?"

Killian nodded. "Aye."

"Now," Emma said, she was as happy as you could be. "Let's get some rest so tomorrow we can tell the rest of our family."

Henry nodded. "I can't wait!"

* * *

The next day came fast. Soon, Emma, Killian and Henry were downstairs, at the kitchen table, planning on how to tell Emma's parents and Regina that Emma was pregnant.

"We can do it the same way you guys did with me," Henry suggested.

Emma shook her head. "No, I want that to be special."

Killian nodded in agreement.

Henry's eyes lit up. "I know what we could do!"

Emma smiled. "What?"

* * *

That night, Emma, Killian and Henry met Snow, Charming and Regina at Granny's.

"So," Snow asked. "What's going on?"

Emma and Killian couldn't stop smiling. Emma handed her phone to Snow. David and Regina huddled around it.

"Watch that video," Killian said.

Snow pushed play and there was a picture of Emma and killian holding an ultrasound picture in front of Emma's shirt, in front of her stomach. _Coming April 12._ Emma said in the video.

They all looked up, shocked looks on their faces.

Emma, Killian, and Henry were smiling, and couldn't stop.

Snow smiled. "Oh my gosh! Emma! You're pregnant?"

Emma nodded. "Yes!"

Snow stood up and hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy for you two!" Snow pulled away and hugged Killian.

"We couldn't be happier," Killian added.

Regina hugged Emma "I'm so happy for you, I really am."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

David walked over and hugged Emma. "I couldn't be happier for you two."

Killian put his arm around Emma, and they both smiled.

"And Henry," Snow said "You're going to be a big brother! Are you excited?"

Henry nodded. "Oh yeah."

They all laughed.

"So Emma," David said. "Do you want to spend less time at the station or-"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Maybe later in."

David nodded. "Okay, but be careful."

"I will," Emma smiled.

"You better be," Killian teased. Emma playfully slapped his arm.

* * *

The next day Emma woke up early. Very early.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded as she came out of the bathroom. "Yeah. just morning sickness." She got her leather jacket on. "I gotta go to the station. See you at lunch." Emma kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

* * *

Lunch came faster then she knew it. Soon Killian had walked in and gave her, her grilled cheese.

"Thanks," Emma said as she kissed his cheek.

"Emma," David said walking into the room.

Emma stood up and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"Zelena, she stole some potions from Regina's vault. Regina needs your help," David explained.

Emma sighed, "Okay, well then-"

A cloud of green smoke appeared in the middle of the room. "Looking for this?" Zelena asked as the smoke cleared away. She was holding a potion.

"What is that?" Killian asked.

"Oh this?" Zelena looked at the potion. "Nothing. Just a little revenge." Zelena uncapped the potion and threw the liquid inside it onto Emma. "Tata." Zelena disappeared.

Emma stumbled backwards.

"Emma? Are you okay? What happened?" Killian asked worryingly.

Emma placed her hand on her stomach. It was growing larger. "Oh no! This can't be happening!" Emma screamed.

Killian held her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Regina ran in with Snow and Henry trailing her. "Emma!" Regina waved her hand and they all disappeared.

 **So? What did you think? Should I keep writing it? I will try to post every Sunday if I decide to keep posting chapters. Please, please let me know what you thought in the reviews! Thank you!**


	2. Sped Up

**Hey readers! I'm so excited for tonight's episode! It's the musical! I can't wait! Thank you to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I really appreciate it! This chapter is a little shorter than the rest of my chapters I've written, sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **I own none of these characters!**

 _Chapter Two_

 **Sped Up**

They appeared in Regina's vault. Emma was sitting down, Killian by her side, holding her hand.

"What's happening to her?" Henry asked.

Regina was looking through her potions. "Zelena sped up her pregnancy!"

Emma screamed.

"Regina! Fix this!" Killian squeezed Emma's hand. "It'll be okay."

"Regina!" Snow yelled. "Help her!"

Regina pulled out a potion. "Emma! Drink this!" Regina handed the potion to Emma.

Emma took it and dropped it, her hands were so shaky. Killian grabbed the bottle before it hit the ground, he held it up to Emma's mouth and poured it in. Emma swallowed it and immediately calmed down.

"Emma, are you alright?' Killian asked.

Emma nodded, but didn't say anything. She rested her head on Killian's shoulder. Killian let out a sigh of relief.

"Why would Zelena do this?" Henry asked.

"To get revenge on Emma for speeding up her pregnancy," Regina explained.

Emma sighed. Her hand was on her stomach, along with Killian's.

"Zelena's not going to stop there," Killian said. "Once she finds out we stopped her spell, she'll come after Emma again."

Regina nodded in agreement. "You're right. We need to figure out what else she's planning."

"What else would she be planning?" David asked.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know."

Killian looked down at Emma. "Let's get you home." Emma nodded and Killian helped her up. "We're heading home. Emma needs to rest."

Regina nodded. "Go ahead, but cast a protection spell around your house."

Emma opened her hand and only sparks of magic flew out. "My magic isn't working. I'm too exhausted."

Regina nodded. "Let's all go."

Killian nodded. "Alright, let's go then."

* * *

"We need to find out what will happen next," David explained.

Regina nodded. "Agreed, but how? It's not like we can just ask her."

"Well, that might be what we have to do," Snow said.

"But it's too risky," Killian explained. "If we go to Zelena, who knows what will happen, what will happen to Emma."

Emma sat up. "I'll be fine. I'm just worried about our kid."

Killian nodded. "Me too. But I'm worried about you."

Snow smiled at them. She knew how it felt when you thought you might lose your baby. It happened with both of her children, she didn't want that for Emma. "How far along are you now?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. Three months maybe."

Snow nodded. "Well, we have six months to figure out what to do with Zelena. So let's figure it out so she can be gone for good."

Regina nodded. "We will, but-" The house started shaking. Pictures fell off the walls. Decorations fell of tables.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

Regina ran to the window and looked out. She saw a giant green cyclone picking up everyone and everything in the town. "Zelena." She muttered.

"What's going on?" Killian asked, holding Emma's hand.

Regina turned around. "Zelena found another way to curse this town! She's uses a cyclone to send everyone back to the Enchanted forest. Her magic will be stronger there. She will be able to hurt us in ways she couldn't do here. And the cyclone will only bring people born in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma looked at Henry and hugged him. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Regina nodded. "We can do the same thing we did back during Pan's curse. Emma, you're going to go with Henry."

Emma looked at Killian, and Killian looked at her.

"Killian." Emma hugged him.

"Oh don't be so sad you two," Regina said. "You're going to Guyliner."

Killian looked at Regina. "Thank you."

Regina nodded. "Let's get to the town line."

* * *

"It will work the same way as it did last time," Regina said to Emma, Henry and Killian. "You'll cross the town line and will have entirely different memories. The only memories you will have that you had here, will be of your marriage." Regina directed that part towards Emma and Killian. "But, none of us will be there."

Emma nodded. Tears were streaming down her face. "Thank you." Emma hugged her.

Regina nodded. "You're welcome."

They pulled away and Emma went over to her parents. "Mom. Dad. Who's going to take Neal?"

Snow smiled. "We are."

"How is that possible?" Emma asked.

"Regina used the last bit of her potion to make it so he doesn't grow up without his parents," David explained.

Emma nodded and hugged her parents. "I love you."

Snow kissed Emma's forehead. "We love you too. With all our heart."

Emma smiled. Killian walked over to them."

"Keep her safe," David said. "Keep her, Henry, and your unborn child safe."

Killian smiled. "Always."

David and Snow smiled. Snow gave Killian a hug and David and Killian shook hands.

"Time to go," Regina said, pulling away from Henry after a hug.

Killian and Emma walked over to her.

"Thank you, again." Killian said.

Regina nodded. "Goodbye."

Emma and Killian smiled and walked to the car. Henry climbed in the back, while Emma got in the passenger's seat and Killian drove (he got his driver's license a few weeks after Emma and him were married).

Killian turned the key and pushed the gas pedal. They crossed the town line as soon as the cyclone consumed their family.

 **So? What did you think? Please leave a review! I would love to know what you thought! I will update again next Sunday!**


	3. Family

**Hey readers! I hope you had an amazing week! I loved the musical episode last Sunday! I fangirled a lot! This week has been crazy! We found out Jen (Emma) isn't coming back. Neither is Emilie de Raven (Belle), Rebecca Mader (Zelena), Ginnifer Goodwin (Snow), Josh Dallas (David), or Jared gilmore (Henry)! I am glad that Once is doing a season 7, I can't wait to see where they go with it.**

 **Thank to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

 **I don't own any of these characters.**

 _Chapter Three_

 **Family**

"Zelena!" Regina yelled as she threw open the door to her castle. "Where the heck are you?"

"Regina! We need to make sure everyone in the kingdom is safe," Snow tried to reason with her.

"We can do that after," Regina said, not even looking at Snow. "I need to know why Zelena separated me from my son. Why she wanted revenge on Emma. I thought she changed, but I guess I was wrong."

David grabbed Regina's arm, "We want to know to, but the kingdom comes first."

Regina pulled her arm away. "Maybe for you two, but right now, I need to have a sisterly talk with my sister."

"Well," a voice echoed through the castle. "That can be arranged."

Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 _6 months later, present day New York_

"Just because she'll be a girl, doesn't mean her room has to be pink," Emma explained to her husband and son.

They looked at her and rolled their eyes.

"Yes it does, mom," Henry said as he finished putting up toys on the shelf for his future baby sister.

Emma laughed and held her stomach. "You boys-" Emma stumbled backwards.

Killian rushed to her side, "You alright, love?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I think it's time. It's coming." Emma then screamed.

"Henry!" Killian yelled. "Grab the keys and start the car!"

Henry nodded and left the room.

Emma screamed again, almost falling, but Killian helped keep her balanced. "Come on, love, let's get you to the car."

Emma nodded as sweat trickled down her head. Killian helped Emma out to the car.

* * *

"Hurry! The baby! It's coming!" Emma screamed at Killian as they drove to the hospital.

Killian nodded and squeezed Emma's hand and kept one hand on the steering wheel. "We're almost there."

Emma nodded.

They pulled up in the hospital parking lot. Killian ran to Emma's door and helped her out. A nurse came running out with a wheelchair and Emma sat down in it.

"Henry! Come on!" Killian yelled following the nurse inside. Henry caught up with his family.

"Young man," a nurse said stopping Henry. "You need to stay out here until your mother has the baby."

Henry nodded and sat down, watching his mom and step dad go into the hospital room.

* * *

 _6 months ago, the Enchanted Forest_

"Zelena?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes at a figure in the shadows. "Is that you?"

The figure stepped forward, and sure enough it was a green witch holding her broom with her right hand. "Yes, dear sister, it is."

Regina took a step closer. "What happened to you?"

Zelena shook her head. "That doesn't matter! All that matters is that you're here now!"

"Why did you bring us here?"

Zelena laughed. "To get my revenge on Emma Swan."

"But you didn't get revenge. Emma doesn't even know we exists. She's in New York, living happily with her husband, Henry, and her unborn child."

"Don't you think I know that? It was all part of my plan," Zelena said as she circled around the courtyard.

Regina took another step forward. "What are you planning?"

Zelena teleported right in front of Regina and said, whispering in her ear, "Don't you know, sis? A witch never reveals her plans." With that Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

* * *

 _6 months later, present day New York_

"It's going to be alright," Killian said, holding his wife's hand.

Emma nodded and let out a scream. A Doctor came rushing in.

"Okay, you ready to be parents, again?" The doctor asked.

Killian nodded but Emma just screamed.

"Alright then," The doctor said. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Henry, you can come in now," Killian said to Henry.

Henry looked up and smiled. He followed Killian back to the hospital room where Emma and his little sister were waiting.

"Hey kid," Emma said, looking up from the pink bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Hey mom," Henry smiled.

"You want to hold her?" Emma asked, directing the question to Henry.

Henry nodded and walked over to Emma's side. Henry carefully lifted the baby from his

Mother's arms.

Emma layed back down and rested her head on her pillow and was soon sound asleep.

Henry looked at Killian, "What's her name?"

"Well, you will need to wait to find out. Your mother wants to tell you," Killian explained.

Henry nodded.

"Now, can I hold my daughter?" Killian asked, smiling.

Henry nodded as Killian gently lifted the baby from Henry's arms.

"Hey there… baby girl," Killian said, smiling down at her. "Daddy's got you."

* * *

"Hey boys," Emma said about 30 minutes later.

Killian walked over to her and gave her a quick, gentle kiss. "Hey, love. You feeling okay?"

Emma nodded. "Did you tell him?"

Killian shook his head. "Not yet. I assumed you wanted to tell him."

Emma smiled. "I do." Emma looked at Henry. "Hey kid, come over here."

Henry looked up from his phone and walked over. "Yeah?"

Killian gave Emma their baby girl and Emma gently kissed her forehead. "I'm guessing you want to know her name."

Henry nodded. "Yes."

Emma smiled. "Well then. I would like you to meet your new sister, even though you already met her. Her name is Harper Snow Jones."

Henry smiled. "That's awesome, but why Snow for her middle name?"

Emma shrugged. "It just seemed to fit her." Emma looked down at Harper.

"Aye," Killian agreed. "It does."

Henry nodded. "It does. I like it."

Emma looked up. "I'm glad. Now, when can we go home?"

Killian laughed. "I'll go ask."

* * *

 _6 months ago, the Enchanted Forest_

"What does she want?" David asked.

"I don't know. She only said that she keeps her plans to herself," Regina explained.

"Is she going to try to hurt Emma?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. She has to be planning something," Regina said. "But why? I thought she changed."

"Regina," Snow said. "Some people just can't change."

"I did. So that means Zelena has a chance to."

"Yes, but Zelena has had many chances to change," David added.

Regina shook her head. "I need to figure out what she's planning, and quick."

* * *

"Zelena!" Regina yelled through the courtyard. "Come here! We need to have a little chat."

A cloud of green smoke appeared in front of Regina. "What do you want?" Zelena asked.

"Zelena, what are you planning? Why do you want revenge?" Regina asked.

"Emma Swan sped up my pregnancy, so it's only fair I do the same thing to her!" Zelena lied.

"But why did you bring us here?" Regina questioned.

Zelena stood up straighter. "I didn't mean to. I was trying to get to Oz."

"Why?"

"I want to raise Robyn there!" Zelena yelled. "She's my daughter!"  
"I know, but why did we all have to come with you?"

"I was planning on only taking me and Robyn, but the cyclone got out of control and I realized it would bring all of Storybrooke so I changed the cyclone to take us back to the Enchanted Forest."

Regina nodded. "But what do you want to do to Emma?"

"When I realized that I could make it so the cyclone only took people born in the Enchanted Forest, I did, but I was still able to bring Robyn with me. I found out you stopped Emma's pregnancy from being sped up, so I decided to make her pay. I want her to get her memories back so she will live the rest of her life trying to get back here, trying to save you, but the only thing I need is: to find a way to give her and her family their memories back."

"Why don't you just send someone on the Jolly Roger? It came over with the cyclone, didn't it?" Regina asked hopefully. She knew if Emma and Henry got their memories back, that they would find a way to save them. "I'll help you."

"What?"

"I'll help you get Emma's, Hook's, and Henry's memories back."

 **So? what did you think? Was it a good chapter? Please let me know in the reviews!**


	4. Memories

**Hey guys! I hope you all had an amazing weekend! I hope you all liked the finale last Sunday. I did, but I'm still sad that Jennifer Morrison isn't coming back. I have a question for all. So, you know how in the last chapter there was a time jump? So I was thinking about writing another story about Henry's, Emma's, and Killian's memories of their whole life without magic, cause they have memories of Henry growing up and everything, but there fake, but I wanted to know if you would all like to see those memories. So please review and tell me or PM me! And if you want it to be one-shots or a story that every chapter is a sequel to the first chapter. Thank oncer4life11 for giving me this idea!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, Favorited, and reviewed this story and thank you for reading it!**

 **I don't own any of these characters except Harper, I made her up.**

 _Chapter Four_

 **Memories**

"I'm so glad to be home!" Emma said as she parked Harper's stroller by the couch and plopped down on the couch. "This is so much more comfy than the beds at the hospital!"

Killian laughed and kissed Emma's forehead. "Well, let's get you something to eat, love." Harper then started crying.

Emma sat up. "Looks like Harper wants to eat to." Emma stood up and took Harper from her stroller and went into her room to feed Harper.

* * *

"Goodnight baby girl," Emma said about 15 minutes later, as she set Harper down in her crib. Emma quietly walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen.

"Is she asleep?" Killian asked Emma as she walked into the room.

Emma nodded and sat on the couch.

"Emma," Killian said a few minutes later. "Do you want hot chocolate?"

There was no answer.

"Emma?" Killian walked over to the couch to see Emma fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Emma muttered something that sounded like _I love you too,_ but Killian wasn't sure.

"Hey, Mom," Henry said running into the room.

Killian looked at him and hushed him. "Be quieter. Your mother and sister are sleeping."

Henry nodded. "Okay, sorry."

"What do you need, lad?" Killian asked.

"Someone's at the door, and they're looking for mom," Henry explained.

* * *

 _6 months ago, the Enchanted Forest_

"Zelena, where are we going?" Regina asked.

"We need to find a way to fix the apprentice's wand," Zelena said as if it were obvious.

Regina stopped. "It's broken?"

Zelena turned around and faced Regina. "Yes, now hurry up! It's a long trip to the Land of Untold Stories."

Regina started walking again, this time right beside Zelena. "Why do we need to go there?"

"Last time I went there, Jekyll fixed the wand in the hospital lab," Zelena explained.

"How are you planning on getting there?"

"A key. We need to find a key for the portal."

"And where would that be?"

"At Rumplestiltskin's castle, of course," Zelena smirked.

* * *

 _6 months later, present day New York_

"Who's at the door?" Killian asked.

Henry shook his head. "I don't know. When I opened the door, the man smiled and said, 'Henry!' like he knew me or something."

Killian stood up. No one was going to mess up his family. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hook!" The man said and started walking in.

Killian stopped him. "Do I know you?"

The man frowned. "It's me, David. Emma's father. Your father-in-law."

Killian shook his head. "No, Emma doesn't know who her parents are. She was in the foster system her whole childhood, up until she turned 18."

David sighed. He really didn't have time for this. "Look, I'm Emma's father. I found out where Emma was and I couldn't wait to see her. Please, let me in."

"Why should I? You have no proof of being her father, and I will not let you put her in danger."

"In danger?" David sounded offended. "I would never hurt her. She's my daughter."

Killian wasn't looking convinced.

"Okay, _Killian,_ you want proof? Here," David held out a small blue vial with liquid in it. "Drink this and you'll have all the proof you need."

Killian uncapped it and smelled it. "It doesn't smell, or look like poison."

David chuckled. "Why would I poison you? Even though you're a pirate."

"A _what_?" Killian demanded.

David let out another laugh. "Just drink it and you'll understand."

Killian sighed. "Fine. But do I have your word that you won't hurt Emma, or my children?"

David nodded. "You have my word." What did Killian mean by, _my children_? Had Emma already had her baby?

Killian took just a small sip and left almost the whole bottle left. He handed the vial back to David and fell.

David helped him up. "You alright, Hook?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. Thanks David."

David's eyes lit up. "You remember?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. Everything."

David took a step inside, but Killian stopped him. "What?"

"Emma doesn't know who you are, neither does Henry. Let me give this to them and then I'll call you to come back, okay?" Killian asked.

David nodded and gave the vial back to Killian. David then left without saying a word.

* * *

 _6 months ago, the Enchanted Forest_

"Why are you going there? You know Gold is still dangerous," Snow asked.

"I know, but we need to get Emma's memories back, and Henry's and Captain Guyliner's," Regina said. "And Gold has the memory potions. And this time, there will be enough for both Emma and Henry and I guess Guyliner too."

David nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not," Zelena said.

"Yes I am," David argued. "Emma is my daughter, Henry is my grandson, and Hook is my…"

"Son-in-law," Snow said laughing a bit. David didn't like calling Killian that.

"Um… yeah. That," David said. "What she said."

"Fine! You can come," Regina said and looked at Zelena. "Let's go."

Zelena sighed. "Okay. But if he gets killed than don't come crying to me, Snow White."

Snow took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine," David said, kissing Snow's forehead. "I'll come back to you. I promise."

Snow smiled. "Good."

* * *

 _6 months later, present day New York_

"Who was at the door?" Emma asked as Killian walked back into the room.

Killian took a second to answer.

"You okay, Killian?" Emma asked walking over to him.

Killian nodded. "You're awake, love."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Harper woke me up. I had to go calm her down."

Killian only nodded and tried to walk away, but Emma stopped him.

"What's wrong? Who was at the door?" Emma asked.

Killian looked into her eyes and sighed. "A man. A man who claimed to be your father."

Emma stepped back. "What?"

Killian nodded.

"What did he say? What did you say?"

"He wanted to see you, but I wouldn't let him in because he had no proof, so he just

left," Killian lied.

Emma sighed. "Well, thank you for taking care of that."

Killian nodded just before Emma gave him a quick kiss. "Now, let's eat."

Killian nodded again.

They then heard faint cries.

Emma sighed. "That's Harper. I'll go feed her. Be right back."

Killian nodded and watched as Emma left to their room. Once she was out of the kitchen, Killian went over to the hot chocolate Emma had made. He poured the memory potion in it and mixed it up.

 **So? What did you all think? I would love to hear what you thought. I will update next Sunday.**


	5. Going Home

**Hello! I hope you all have been having an amazing weekend! So here is chapter five of "Separated"! If anything is confusing in here, please let me know.**

 **So I have a question for you all! I asked you this last week, but I'm gonna ask again so I can be sure what I want to do: Should I write a fanfiction about Killian's, Emma's and Henry's fake memories that they had when they were cursed? Please leave a review and tell me!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

 **I don't own OUAT or any of it's characters, I only own the character Harper.**

 _Chapter Five_

 **Going Home**

Emma walked out of the room and saw Killian setting the table.

"I'm starving," Emma teased. "Let's eat."

Henry got up from the couch. "Finally. I'm hungry."

They all laughed as they dished up. Once they all sat down, Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate. Killian watched as Emma just sat there and didn't move.

"Mom?" Henry asked. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She turned and looked at Killian. "We need to talk."

"I imagine we do," Killian said as he stood up. Emma and Killian walked into their room.

"Do you have your memories back?" Emma asked as she quietly closed the door because Harper was asleep in here.

Killian nodded. "Aye. I did. Your father was the one who gave me the memory potion."

"So you just got them back?" Emma asked.

Killian nodded. "Aye. I put the potion in the hot chocolate, so Henry probably has his memories back."

Emma sighed and looked at Harper. "What do we do now? Do we just pack up and hope to find Storybrooke?"

Killian walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. "Let me call your father to come over and we'll see what he has have planned."

Emma nodded as Killian pulled out his phone and called David.

* * *

 _6 months ago, the Enchanted Forest_

"Gold!" Regina yelled. "Where are you?"

A cloud of smoke appeared in front a Regina, Zelena, and David. "Hello, deary!"

"Gold," David said.

"Hello. What is it that you need?" Gold asked.

"We need a key to the land of Untold Stories and a memory potion for three people," Regina explained.

"And why would I help you?" Gold laughed.

Regina smirked. "If you don't, you'll never see your grandson again." Gold had become very fond of Henry. After Belle, Henry was Gold's biggest weakness.

Gold looked down. He put his hand up and a cloud a red smoke circled around his hand. A key appeared in his hand, along with a small blue vial. "Here." Gold handed the items to David. "Save my grandson."

David nodded and looked a Zelena. "What do we do now?"

Zelena took the key and gripped it. "We take a little trip."

David nodded and followed Regina and Zelena out of the castle.

* * *

 _6 months later, present day New York_

"Emma!" David said, hugging his daughter.

"Dad," Emma sighed. "I'm so glad you're here. Come in." Emma let David in. Henry was still sitting at the table, eating, when David came in. Henry hadn't said a word about getting his memories back. He took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Henry," Emma said.

Henry looked up.

"This is-"

"Grandpa!" Henry exclaimed jumping up and hugging him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You remember?" David asked.

Henry pulled away. "Oh yeah." He hugged his mother. "What now?

"Well-" Emma was interrupted by a sound of cries.

"Is that…" David began to say, but Emma nodded and walked into her room. When she came out she was holding a beautiful baby girl. Emma brought her over to David. "Dad, this is Harper Snow Jones."

David smiled at the baby. "Hey, baby girl. It's me your grandpa." David looked up at Emma. "You named her after Snow?"

Emma nodded. "I didn't know why at the time, but now I do." Emma held Harper out to David. "You want to hold her?"

David nodded and carefully picked up the baby. Killian walked over and put his arm

around Emma. Emma let her head rest on his shoulder.

David smiled. He couldn't stop smiling. He was a grandfather, again. This was his first granddaughter. He couldn't wait to tell Snow… but he needed to get back to Snow first. David's smile faded.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Emma asked, lifting up her head.

David handed the baby back to Emma. "I need to get home to Snow."

"What are we supposed to do? Just leave everything here?" Emma asked.

David nodded. "I guess. You can bring what you want to."

Emma nodded and walked into her room without saying a word.

Killian gave David a worried look and followed Emma.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian asked, closing the door behind him. Emma was sitting on the bed, holding Harper in her arms.

"We have so many memories here and we're just going to leave?"

Killian sat down next to Emma, and once again, put his arm around her. "You left when I came."

"I know, but it's different this time," Emma explained.

"How so?"

"Last time I wanted to leave. I had just gotten my heart broken. I had nothing keeping me here. It was easy to leave," Emma began to explain. "This time I have you, Henry, Harper. We can be a family here."

"We can be a family in Storybrooke as well. We might run into a few villains once in awhile, but in Storybrooke… are family will be complete. You'll have your parents and your brother," Killian explained.

Emma looked up at him. "Do you want to go back?"

"Only if you go, love," Killian smiled.

Emma looked back down at her daughter. "Let's let Harper get to know her family, in Storybrooke."

Killian smiled and kissed Emma forehead. "Marvelous idea."

* * *

 _6 months ago, the Enchanted Forest_

"Okay, but be safe," Snow said.

David kissed her forehead. "I will be. I'll see you in a day or so."

Snow smiled and looked at Regina and Zelena. "You two be safe as well."

Zelena only nodded while Regina said, "We will."

Zelena held up the key and went to the door. She put the key in the lock and it fit perfectly. She turned the key and pulled open the door. There was not a hallway behind the door. There was a light that was a mixture of orange and yellow. It was swirling around and never stopped moving. Zelena stepped in and Regina followed. David took one last look behind him and walked in.

* * *

"It's just how I remember it," David said as he looked around.

Regina nodded and pointed to a manson sitting on a mountain. The mountain had an arc on its right side and the manson was on the left. There was a giant blimp flying above the city. "That's where we need to go."

David nodded. "Let's go then." David started walking towards it with Zelena and Regina following.

* * *

 _6 months later, present day New York_

"You okay?" David asked as Emma and Killian walked out of their room. Emma was holding Harper.

Emma nodded. "Yeah." she looked at Henry. "Hey kid. Go pack. We're going home."

Henry smiled and ran into his room. Emma looked back at David and he was smiling a mile a minute.

"What?" Emma asked.

David walked over and hugged Emma, but he was careful because Emma was still holding Harper.

"Um… okay. What happened?" Emma asked.

David pulled away. "I'm just glad you're coming home."

Emma smiled. "Me too."

 **So? What did you all think? Please review and let me know! Also, don't forget if you want me to write that fan fiction! And if you could tell me if you want in a series of one-shots or a story. I was thinking one-shots, but I want to know what you all think! I will update next Sunday! :)**


	6. Storybrooke

**Hey readers! I hope you have all had an amazing weekend! And Happy Summer for all of you who are out of school! :)**

 **I know I have asked this before, and I just want to know what you all think. Should I write another story about Emma's, Killian's, and Henry's fake memories? I think that if I do write that story, that it will be a series of leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **I want to thank everyone who has review, followed and favorited this fanfiction. I really appreciate it!**

 **I don't own any of these characters, except Harper. :)**

 _Chapter Six_

 **Storybrooke**

Emma put Harper in her car seat and buckled her up. She stood up and closed the door. "Dad, you'll need to sit in the back with Harper and Henry."

David nodded. "Will do. It'll give me time to get to know my granddaughter and get to ketchup with my grandson."

"If you can get Henry off his phone," Emma laughed.

Killian and Henry walked out of the house with three suitcases. Killian packed them in the car. Emma and Henry sat in the car, leaving David and Killian alone to finish packing up.

"So," David said as he walked over to Killian. "How did you get the hand back?"

Killian shut the trunk. "Emma put it back on my arm right before we left Storybrooke."

David nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?" Killian asked confused.

David sighed. "Well, for one, making Emma happy. She has waited a long time to share a life with someone." Killian smiled. David continued. "And thank you for taking care of my family. For taking care of Emma and Henry and Harper."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. And Harper was only born a few days ago, so-"

"You still took care of her. You took care of Emma. You took care of them all because you truly love them. I see that now and I want you to know that. You're not that selfish pirate I met five years ago. You truly have changed. You changed for Emma. You're a better man because of her. She loves you. Don't mess it up. Don't hurt her the way everyone else has."

Killian laughed. He looked at the car. "I couldn't imagine hurting her."

"Hey guys," Emma said stepping out of the car. "What's taking so long?" Emma saw tears in David's eyes, along with Killian. "Is everything okay?"

Killian walked over to her and put an arm around her. "Everything is perfect."

"Then let's go." Emma gave him a quick kiss.

Killian laughed. "Okay, love."

* * *

 _6 months ago, the Land of Untold Stories_

"I don't see anyone," David said.

"Okay, then move along!" Zelena whisper shouted.

David rolled his eyes and kept walking. "So where is this hospital lab? I don't want to be put in another magical cage."

"Turn right." Zelena said. David turned and Zelena continued. "It is a glass door with a glass dome built over it."

"Like that?" Regina asked pointing to a door.

"Exactly that," Zelena said as she led everyone in there.

Once they got in, they saw how messy the room was. It was trashed. Glass was shattered on the floors. Loose cables were scattered around. Broken tables covered the center of the room.

"Looks like Hyde had a tantrum here before he went to Storybrooke," Regina said.

"Yeah." Zelena spotted a machine on the floor. "Uh ha! There you are!" Zelena rushed over to it.

"What is that?" David asked.

"It's what we're going to use to fix the wand." Zelena took out the wand that was split in half and put the pieces in the machine. She turned a knob and flipped a switch. The machine started smoking.

"Um… is it supposed to do that?" David asked.

Zelena nodded. "Yes." The machine stopped smoking and Zelena took the wand out of the machine and lifted it up into the light. "Fixed."

* * *

 _6 months later, present day_

"So," Emma said, quiet enough so that David and Henry couldn't hear. "What were you and my dad talking about.

Killian looked at Emma and put one hand on her shoulder and kept the other on the steering wheel. He looked back at the road. "We were just having a father, son-in-law talk."

"So what was the talk about?" Emma asked, trying to get more out of him.

Killian looked back, then back at the road. "I'll tell you when we don't have a teenage boy listening."

"I'm not listening!" Henry defended.

"Then how did you know we were talking about you?" Killian asked.

Henry didn't answer.

Killian only laughed. "Lying is bad form, lad."

"Whatever," Henry muttered.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," Henry said, trying to not laugh.

"Yeah. That's what I thought," Emma laughed.

"So," Henry began. "Are we staying in Storybrooke this time? No doubts?"

David looked up from Harper. He wanted to hear this.

"Oh yeah," Emma said. "I'm ready to stay in Storybrooke." Emma looked at Killian. "With my family."

Killian smiled. "Me too, love."

It was silent for a few moments, but Henry broke that silence. "Well good. I wasn't planning on leaving Storybrooke anyways."

* * *

"We're here!" Henry yelled as they passed the town line. Emma shot up. She had been sleeping. Harper started crying.

"Henry," Emma groaned.

"Sorry," Henry said, slightly embarrassed. He gave Harper her pacifier and she immediately stopped crying.

"Well," David said. "Where are we stopping first."

"The loft," Emma said, turning towards David. "I know you want to see Mom and Neal. I do to, so that's where we're going."

David smiled. "Thanks Emma."

Emma smiled and nodded. She turned back to face the front of the car. "You remember where to go, Killian?"

Killian nodded. "Yes, love. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Good," Emma said simply.

* * *

 _6 months ago, The Land Of Untold Stories_

"Let's go home," David said.

Zelena smiled and looked at the wand, like she was ready to cast a spell.

"Not with a cyclone this time," David added quickly.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know." She pointed the wand at the door and it immediately changed into a door with a wooden frame. The door was open. There were colors mixed up of gray and white that never stopped moving.

Regina stepped in first. Zelena and David followed.

* * *

"Snow!" David yelled. He started running towards the castle when he heard Zelena scream.

"What the heck?" Zelena screamed.

David turned around quickly. He saw Zelena and Regina throwing their magic at the unclosed portal. David ran over to them.

"What the heck is going on?" David yelled.

"It's not closing!" Regina yelled.

"I can see that! How do we close it?" David screamed over the noise.

"Someone has to go through it! But they can't return!" Zelena screamed.

David nodded. "I'll go." David started running towards the portal.

"David!" Regina screamed. "Don't! It could kill you!"

"Tell Snow I love her. And promise me you'll get everyone back to Storybrooke!"

"I promise!" Regina said. David nodded and ran into the portal. The portal closed and disappeared.

 **So? What did you all think? Was it a good chapter? Please leave a review and let me know. Also, let me know if you want me to write the other story. :)**


	7. Home

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had an amazing weekend! So, it's summer now and I know that usually means quicker updates, but not here. Next Sunday I will be going on vacation for two weeks. If I have time to post a new chapter before I leave on Sunday, I will. When I get back I will try to post the chapters that I was supposed to post, but wasn't able to.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the rest of the chapters and I am so sorry for that!**

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

 **I don't own any of these characters except Harper.**

 _Chapter Seven_

 **Home**

David opened the door to his apartment. Emma, Killian, and Henry followed.

"David!" Snow said as she ran up to him and kissed him.

David smiled. "You're okay." Snow nodded and David took Neal from her arms.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed. She hugged Emma and then hugged Henry. When she turned to Killian, she saw he was holding a pink car seat. "Is that...?"

Killian nodded. "Aye." He held the car seat up in his arms so Snow could see Harper.

Emma walked over and stood next to Killian. She then took Harper out of her car seat and faced Snow. "Mom, I want you to meet Harper Snow Jones."

Snow looked up at Emma with tears in her eyes. "You named her after me?"

Emma nodded. "Of course."

Snow let the tears fall. "Can I hold her?"

Emma nodded and carefully placed Harper into Snow's arms. Snow smiled and said, "Hey baby girl. I'm your grandma. Hello."

Harper smiled a little bit.

Snow heard a camera click and she looked up. Emma had her phone out and was showing Killian some pictures. Snow laughed a little bit. "Well, we should let you guys get home. It's getting late."

Emma smiled and picked up Harper. "Yeah. We'll see you guys tomorrow. We need to stop by Regina's."

Henry looked up from his phone. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "Let's go, kid." Henry jumped up and ran outside to the car.

"Bye," Emma said hugging her mother and then her father. Emma gently put Harper back in her car seat that Killian was holding. They then left to Regina's house.

* * *

Henry looked at Emma and she nodded. Henry turned towards the door and knocked on it. A few moments later the lights turned on and they heard footsteps. The door opened and Regina stood there.

"Mom," Henry said.

Regina smiled. "Henry!" Regina hugged Henry and he hugged her. When they pulled apart, Regina opened the door wider. "Come in."

Emma looked at her. "You sure? It's really late."

Regina nodded. "I'm sure."

Emma, Killian, and Henry walked inside.

"So," Regina said. "Can I see this new baby girl?"

Emma smiled and Killian lifted the car seat for her to see.

Regina smiled. "Can I hold her?" She received a nod from both Emma and Killian. Regina picked up the little baby and held her. "She's so cute."

"She takes after her mother," Killian teased, smiling at Emma.

"Oh, shut up," Emma said as she playfully hit Killian's arm. They all laughed a little bit.

"Hey mom," Henry said as he ran back down the stairs.

Regina and Emma both looked at Henry. "What?"

Henry laughed. "Emma, can I stay here tonight?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Whatever you want kid. You haven't seen your mom in 6 months."

Henry smiled and hugged Emma. "Thank you!"

"Shhh," Emma hushed. "You're gonna wake Harper."

Henry laughed. "Sorry."

Emma and Killian left with Harper 10 minutes later and headed home.

* * *

Killian opened the door to his and Emma's home. Emma walked in, holding Harper in her arms. "We're home."

Killian put his arm around Emma. "Aye. That we are."

Emma looked up at him and smiled. "I'm gonna put Harper to bed."

"Um… where?" Killian asked.

"Grab the setup crib from the car," Emma said.

Killian nodded and went out to the car to grab the crib. Emma went and turned the lights on. Everything was just how she and Killian left it. The house was nice and clean. Emma went up the stairs to her and Killian's room. It was just how they left it.

"It looks the same," Killian said walking into the room and setting down the setup crib.

Emma jumped a little but she realized it was Killian. "Yeah, it does."

Killian could hear the sadness in her voice. "What's wrong love?" Killian walked over to her and put his hands on her waist.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that… we have to start over."

"Start over on what?"

Emma turned and faced him. "We have set it all back up. Harper's room. We had so many plans for that room. We set it up perfectly for Harper. It was going to where she said her first word, take her first steps. We had to leave it behind. All of it."

Killian smiled a little to try to reassure her. "Emma, love, we can set that back up here. In Storybrooke. We can still do it all here. I know it's been hard the past couple days, but we can still do it. You can still do it."

Emma smiled down at Harper, then looked back at Killian. "How do you always manage to make me feel better?"

Killian shrugged. "I just know you so well, Swan."

Emma laughed. She gave him a quick kiss. "Now set up the crib."

Killian laughed. "As you wish, Swan."

 **So? What did you think? Did you like it? Please leave a review!**


	8. Problems

**Okay, so this will be my last chapter for another two weeks, sorry about that. When I get back, I will post a new chapter. I hope you all have had an amazing summer if your's has started already. :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed!  
I don't own any of these characters except for Harper. :)**

 _Chapter Eight_

 **Problems**

They woke up around 6 am to the sound of crying. Emma groaned as she got out of bed and went to check on Harper. When she got in there, Emma saw a man standing by her crib.

"Hey!" Emma yelled and ran over. She grabbed Harper and turned to look at the man, but he was gone. Emma tried to calm Harper down.

Killian came running into the room. "What happened?" Killian saw Emma calming Harper down. When Emma turned to face him, she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong love?"

Emma looked down at Harper. "A- a man was in here. Standing by Harper's crib."

Killian walked over to Emma and kissed Harper's forehead. "Who was it?"

"I don't know," Emma said. "What if they were coming after her? What's going to happen? What are we going to do?"

Killian wrapped Emma in a hug. "Hey. It's going to be alright. Let's call Regina and ask if she knows anything. We'll call Belle. We will figure this out. Nothing is going to happen to Harper."

Emma nodded. She held Harper closer to her. She wasn't going to let Harper leave her sight.

* * *

"What?" Regina asked. "Who was it?"

Emma shrugged. "I have no idea. He was just standing next to Harper's crib. He wasn't doing anything. He just stood there and was looking at her, like he knew her."

Regina thought about this for a second. "Could someone want revenge on you or Guyliner?"

"I do not know. We figured out what Zelena wanted, and she got that. So who else?" Killian wondered aloud. Emma held Harper closer to her. The only time she put her down was when she needed to be in her car seat and any other times, Killian held her.

Regina's phone rang. "Hello?" She asked into the phone when she answered it. A minute later Regina put her phone down. "That was the hospital."

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"King George is missing," Regina explained.

"Wait. King George as in my dad's crazy adopted dad?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes."

Emma looked at Killian. "It was him. He was there this morning."

"How can you be sure, love?" Killian asked.

"I just know," Emma stood up. "I need to go tell my parents."

"Emma wait," Regina called.

Emma turned and faced her. "What?"

"Be careful. King George could come after you again, or Harper."

Emma nodded and her and Killian left.

* * *

Killian knocked on the door to the Charming's apartment. Emma stood next to him, still holding Harper. When the door opened, David stood there.

He let them inside. "What's the matter?"

Snow came into the room a moment later, holding 2 year old Neal.

"This morning we woke up to hear Harper crying," Emma said. "I went to go check on her and a man was standing next to her crib." Emma choked up and tries to fight back tears. Killian put his arm around her. Emma continued. "We think it was King George."

"What?!" David asked. "King George? I thought he was locked up!"

Killian nodded. "He escaped this morning."

Snow walked over to Emma and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Emma." Emma couldn't hold the tears back any more. Tears started to flow down Emma's face as Snow hugged her.

"We need to find King George, he's messed with this family enough," David said, grabbing his sword.

Snow went over to David. "We will but we need to be smart about this. We need to think this through. We don't even have proof if it was King George."

David sighed. "Okay. Fine. You're right." He looked over at Emma and Killian. "Why don't I go over to your house and see if this man left anything behind?"

Killian nodded. "Thank you, mate."

David nodded. "Let's go."

Emma nodded. She held Harper out so she could see her. Emma kissed her forehead. "I love you." Emma whispered. Emma held her closer to her as Killian kissed Emma's forehead. He turned them towards the door and they started walking towards the car.

* * *

"The baby definitely has David's eyes," King George told Gold. They were at the back of Gold's shop.

"It doesn't matter!" Gold snapped. "Did you get what I asked?"

King George nodded. He handed Gold a small, black strand of hair. "Here you go. A hair from the brat's head."

Gold smiled. "Well done." He analyzed the hair.

"Why do you need a piece of hair?" King George asked.

Gold put the strand of hair in a glass vial. "None of your business." Gold looked at him. "All that matters is now I can get my revenge and so can you."

The King smiled coldly. "Okay. Well, what do we do next?"

"We wait."

"For what?"

"For them to come to me for help."

"What about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, the Heroes already know you're out, so…" Gold thought about this for a second. "You will go back to your cell and act like nothing has happened. If they question you, lie. Say you never left. Say that the hospital made a mistake. Say whatever will get them to believe you just a little bit to doubt their suspicions. Understand?"

King George nodded. Gold waved his hand and the King disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet, mate?" Killian asked David, walking into the room that was now serving as Harper's room.

David shook his head. "No, not yet." He looked up at Killian and saw the worry in his eyes. "But, don't worry, I will."

Killian nodded.

"How's Emma doing?" David asked.

"She's upset. She won't set Harper down. She won't let her out of her sight. If she sets her down, she'll only do it if I hold Harper. Which I am fine with holding Harper, but Emma needs to relax a bit. I tried telling her everything would be okay, but she won't listen. Harper is going to sleep with Emma and I tonight. I'm worried about Harper to, and I want her to sleep with me and Emma so she's safe, but I don't want Emma to worry as much as she is."

David walked over to Killian. "It'll be okay. We'll keep Harper safe. We'll find out who this man is."

Killian nodded. "Thank you, David. I appreciate the help."

"Yep. Anything for my family," David said. Killian smiled at that. David called him family. Killian then left to go check on Emma.

* * *

"How are you doing, love?" Killian asked Emma as he came into the kitchen. He went over to Emma and kissed her forehead.

Emma shrugged. "I'm just worried."

Killian kissed Harper's forehead. "I'm worried to, but you need to set Harper down. She'll be okay."

Emma looked at him. "I can't. I just can't. I don't want the possibility that someone will poof her out the house. Or someone taking her. Or-"

Killian put his hands on Emma's face. "Shhh." He pulled her in for a hug, not a super tight one because Emma was still holding Harper. Killian continued. "Calm down. It'll be okay. Harper is safe here. No one is going to take her away from us. Okay?"

Emma nodded. "No one."

Killian pulled away and kissed Emma. "Now," he said as they pulled away. "Can I hold my daughter?"

Emma hesitated. She didn't want to let go of Harper unless she had to, but she knew Harper was safe with Killian. She handed Harper to the former pirate.

"Thank you," Killian said as he looked at his daughter. "Hey baby girl. You'll be okay. Daddy has you."

Emma smiled.

"Emma!" David yelled.

Emma's eyes widened. She ran up the stairs and into Harper's room. "Dad!"

David turned around. "Calm down Emma. I'm fine. I found something."

Emma stepped towards him. "What?"

David held up a button. "Is this Harper's?"

Emma took the button into her hands. "No, it's not."

David smiled. "We have proof. Let's go find this man."

Emma hugged her father. "Thank you. So much."

David cradled Emma's head. "Of course. I would do anything for you. For my family."

Emma pulled away and smiled. "You finally think of Killian as family?"

David shrugged. "He's an in-law. So by law he is my…" David hesitated. "Son."

Emma laughed. "Well that's a start."

"Hey, don't push your luck," David teased.

Emma laughed. "Alright." Her expression became serious. "Let's go find his man." David nodded and the two walked downstairs.

 **So? What did you think? Did you like it? Please let me know in the reviews. I will post in probably two weeks. :)**


	9. Proof

**Hey everyone! I am so glad I'm back! I had a fun two weeks (I still wrote fan fictions 'cause I would've gone insane if i couldn't write for two weeks). I hope you all had an amazing two weeks! I did PM a few of you while I was gone, but that was because at certain areas I was able to use the wifi. So I still read some fan fictions. I didn't post anything because I didn't have a computer to use, I used an Ipad.**

 **I am thinking that on Wednesday and Friday of this week, and this week only, I will update because I've missed updating for two weeks, tell me if you want me to do that by leaving a review or PMing me. :)**

 **Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I really appreciate it!**

 **I don't own any of these characters, except Harper. Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Chapter Nine_

 **Proof**

"Killian!" Emma yelled as she ran down the stairs.

Killian turned towards her. "Is everything alright, Swan?" Emma ran into him and hugged him, carefully though because he was still holding their baby girl. "What is it, Emma? What happened?"

"He did it! He found something!" Emma said as she pulled away and looked at Killian.

"Who? Your father?" Killian asked as he looked at David.

Emma nodded. She kissed Harper's forehead. "You'll be okay." Emma whispered. Killian handed Harper to Emma and Emma held Harper close.

Killian walked over to David. "You did it? You found something?"

David nodded and pulled out the button to show Killian. "I found this in Harper's room by her crib."

Killian took it into his hands. "This looks a little too fancy to be a button from- what do you call it? Walmart?"

David laughed. "Yeah. That's why I think it's King George's. A king likes fancy things I guess."

"Do you?" Killian asked confused.

David laughed again. "Goodness no."

Emma walked over with Harper close to her. "What do we do now? Get a locator potion?"

Killian put his arm around Emma. "Aye. Good idea, love."

Emma handed Harper to Killian and waved her hand. A clear vial appeared in her hand. She held out her hand. "Can I have the button please?"

David handed the button to Emma. Emma squeezed her hand around it. "Killian, put Harper in her car seat."

"Emma, do you really think it is wise to bring her with us?" Killian asked.

Emma looked at him and she frowned. "I don't know. I guess. But I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Let's leave her with Regina and Henry. Regina has magic and Henry should get to know his baby sister," Killian explained.

Emma nodded. "Okay. Regina's it is. I'll get her stuff ready and you call Regina." Emma said taking Harper into her arms and walking upstairs.

"Okay, Swan." Killian pulled out his phone and called Regina.

* * *

"Thank you so much Regina!" Emma exclaimed, as she hugged Regina.

"Anytime," Regina said as she pulled away. She smiled at Killian and he nodded at her.

"Thank you, love." He received another smile from Regina.

"Mom?" Henry yelled as he ran down the stairs. Henry ran up to Emma and wrapped her in a hug. "What are you doing here?" They pulled away and Henry saw how sad Emma was. "What's wrong, mom?"

Emma shook her head. She didn't want Henry to worry. He's been through so much. "Nothing."

"Come on, mom," Henry said. "I know when something's bothering you."

"Now, who does that sound like?" Emma teased as she looked over at Killian.

Killian shrugged. "What can I say, love?"

Emma laughed. "Nothing."

"Okay, mom," Henry said. "Stop stalling. What's going on?"

Emma's smile faded. "Look, Henry. I don't want to make things worse than they already are for you. You've been through a lot."

"Come on, mom. I'm fine."

Emma smiled a little. "I know." She looked at Killian to see what to do and he just nodded. Emma looked back at Henry. "This morning, Killian and I woke up to Harper crying. So I went to go check on her. I went in and there was a man standing by Harper's crib, looking down at her. I ran and grabbed Harper and I turned to look at the man, but he was gone. Earlier today we came here to ask Regina for help when she received a call from the hospital. King George had escaped. So, David came to my place to see of the man left anything behind. He found a button that we are pretty sure belongs to the man." A tear rolled down Emma's cheek but she wiped it away.

"Is Harper okay?" Henry asked as he walked over to Killian who was holding the baby. Henry put his hand on her head.

Killian nodded. "She's perfectly alright, lad. And it will stay that way." Killian directed the last part to Emma.

She gave him a weak smile. "Okay. Let's go find this man." Emma walked over to Killian and took Harper into her arms. Emma kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered. "I love you, Harper. Don't forget that." She kissed her forehead one last time before handing her over to Regina.

"She's safe here, I promise," Regina said.

Emma nodded, a tear slipped down her cheek. "Thank you again." With that Emma and Killian went back outside to their car.

* * *

Killian knocked on the door to his in-laws apartment and Snow opened the door and let them inside.

"Emma," Snow said, hugging her. "How are you doing?"

Emma shrugged. "I just want to find this man and make sure Harper is safe."

"And we will," Killian said, smiling at Emma who gave him a small smile.

"So," David said, walking into the room. "What do we do now?"

Emma pulled out the button and waved her hand above it. The button began to float towards the door. "We go find this man."

They nodded and followed Emma out the door.

* * *

"What the…?" Emma wondered as the button landed in front of Gold's shop. Emma narrowed her eyes and grabbed the button, then the door handle.

Killian grabbed her arm. "Love, wait."

Emma turned towards him. "What? We are one step away from keeping Harper safe. Do you not want her safe?"

"Of course I want her safe, but I want her mother to be around while she's safe," Killian explained, letting go of Emma's arm.

Emma sighed and backed away from the door. "So what do we do now?"

David glared at the door. "We go in there and ask him why the button led us to him."

Killian rolled his eyes. "That's what I just stopped Emma from doing, mate."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have," David said walking past them and into the shop.

"David!" Snow ran after him. Emma and Killian looked at each other.

"Let's go save our daughter," Emma said with a smile. Killian nodded and squeezed her hand.

* * *

"Hey, Harper!" Henry said waving plastic key chains in front of her.

Harper giggled and tried to grab the toy but Henry kept bouncing them around.

"Come and get them!" Henry teased. He lowered the keys so Harper could grab them. Harper pulled the keychain from Henry's loosened grip and giggled even more. About a minute or two later, Harper lost interest in the toy and she threw it to the side and began to cry, signaling she wanted to eat.

Henry picked up Harper and gave her, her binky. "Shhh. It's okay."

"Henry!" Regina yelled as she ran into the room. "Is everything okay?"

Henry nodded. "Yes, mom. I think Harper's just hungry."

Regina calmed down and nodded. "I'll grab the bottle and warm it up." With that Regina left to get the bottle.

"Shhh, Harper. It's okay. I got you." Henry smiled down at his sister. "Mommy and Daddy will be here soon."

"Here you go," Regina said, walking into the room and handing the bottle to Henry.

Henry just looked at the bottle. "You want _me_ to feed her?"

"Um… yeah. I have some work to do. Have fun," Regina said as she walked back out of the room.

Henry looked at his sister and saw that she was looking at him with her big blue eyes. Henry smiled and took Harper's binky from her mouth. He then put the bottle in the baby's mouth. Harper put her little hands on the bottle, feeling the warmth. A few minutes later, Harper was fast asleep in Henry's arms.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was so fun to write! I will probably update on Wednesday. And Happy Canada Day to all my Canadian readers. And Happy Independence Day to all my USA readers! Please review! :)**


	10. Feeling Helpless Is No Fun

**I am so, so, so sorry I didn't update on Wednesday and Friday like I said I would! My wifi was since Monday afternoon so I havnen't been able to read, write, or post any fanfictions. And I am going to be leaving on Tuesday for a trip and won't be back until Friday, so I won't be able to catch up on updates until after. Sorry! I will try and update tomorrow. I will definitely update on Sunday!**

 **Thank to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

 **I don't own any of these characters except for Harper.**

 _Chapter Ten_

 **Feeling Helpless Is No Fun**

"Gold!" David said, walking up to the counter and banging his fists against it.

"David," Snow said soothingly. "Calm down."

Emma and Killian walked up behind him.

"Gold!" Emma yelled. Killian squeezed Emma's hand for comfort and she smiled at that.

The door to the back opened and Gold walked out. "Hello, dearies. May I ask why you

are yelling in my shop?"

"We need your help," David said.

That's when Gold noticed how quiet Emma and Killian were and how they seem like they were comforting each other. "Ms. Swan-"

"It's Mrs. Jones now," Emma corrected. "And it has been that for almost two years."

Killian smiled. Emma hated being called _Ms. Swan._ She always corrected people on that, which was mostly Gold. But Emma doesn't mind if Killian calls her _Swan._

Gold laughed. "Alright then. Mrs. Jones, what do you want?"

Emma let go of Killian's hand and walked up to Gold. "I need your help. My daughter's in danger.

Gold smiled. "So I've heard."

Emma stood up straighter. "Who told you that?" Emma's voice was filled with worry. Killian put his hand on her shoulder, and Emma remembered she wasn't alone. She had her husband, her true love, by her side.

"This is a small town, Ms. Swan," Gold said, annoying Emma that he refused to call her Mrs. Jones. "News gets around fast, especially when the news has to do with the Savior."

Emma didn't believe him for a second. She could tell he was lying, but she needed to play along if she wanted answers. "Can you help us?"

Killian smiled. She said "us". She was finally realizing she wasn't alone.

Gold nodded. "I believe I can."

"Don't trust him, Emma," David said. "Everything always comes with a price when it comes to him."

"Emma," Killian said, turning Emma around so she was facing him. "We need to think this through. We need to make sure we know what the price is and we need to be safe."

Emma nodded. "We will." Emma gave Killian a quick peck on the lips and turned back to Gold. "What's your price?"

Gold laughed. "Who said anything about a price?"

Emma didn't look so amused. "I'm not in the mood for your games right now, so what's your price?"

Gold sighed. "I guess you're right. I do want a little, teeny something."

"What do you want?" Emma asked, getting impatient.

Gold smirked. "I want a strand of hair from you, your pirate, and your daughter's head."

Emma stood there in shock. Why did Gold need strands of their hair?

"Absolutely not!" Killian answered. "You are not getting a strand of hair from my daughter or my wife!"

Gold smiled. "Alright then. I can't help you."

Killian took Emma's hand. "Let's go, love," he whispered, glaring at Gold.

Emma nodded. She and Killian rushed out.

* * *

"Why does he need a piece of Harper's hair?" Emma asked as she and Killian walked out of Gold's shop.

"I don't know, love, but we will figure out another way to help Harper," Killian said, trying and failing, to reassure his wife.

Emma stopped. "What if we can't? What if Harper is constantly in danger?"

Killian pulled her into a hug. "Don't think like that. We will find a way to find whoever that man was. He will be sorry for ever crossing the Jones family."

"Killian, I don't want this crisis to cost this family."

"What are you saying, Emma?"

Emma pulled away and looked into Killian's eyes. "I know I told Henry that I was staying here, and that I wouldn't leave, but now, I think leaving is the only way to keep Harper safe."

Killain was shocked. "Emma, honey, I know you are under a lot of stress but-"

"It's not just that, Killian! There is always going to be a crisis in the way of our happy ending! Who knows? Next it could be Henry who is in danger or you!"

"Emma, we need to take this one step at a time. We need to focus on finding this man. Let's start by asking King George."

Emma nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"George!" David yelled as he rushed to King George's cell in the basement of the hospital.

"Dad! Wait!" Emma yelled, catching up to him.

David threw open the door to the King's cell. "We need to ask you a few questions."

"We?" King George asked innocently.

Emma and Killian then walked up.

"Yes. We," Killian said.

"What could I do for you?" the king questioned.

Emma stepped towards him. "Why were you in my house? Why were you in my daughter's room?"

George laughed. "That's a funny assumption you have there. How could I have been there if I was stuck in here?"

Emma could tell he was lying. "Stop lying. I know you went missing earlier. Where did you go?"

The king shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. The hospital must've made a mistake. I have been here all day. In fact, I have been here for six years now."

"That would have given you plenty of time to find a way to escape," Killian said.

"Why would I want to? I enjoy seeing you heroes running on wild goose chases." King George laughed.

Killian glared at him. He was getting angry now, and Emma could tell. She took his hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort him. Killian relaxed a bit.

"Look at you! You heroes have to comfort each other because you can't handle the truth! You call yourself heroes, but are you really? After all the chaos you've caused, you're just as bad as me!" George yelled.

Emma lunged at the king. She pushed him against the wall with a knife at his throat, one she took from David a second before.

"Emma!" Killian yelled.

"What do you know?" Emma yelled at the king. "What are you hiding from me? Tell me or else-"

"Or else you'll what? You're a hero and heroes don't kill," King George said, knowing the words would get to her.

Emma stumbled back. "Wh- what did you say?"

"Heroes don't kill," George repeated.

Killian took Emma's hand. "Don't let him get to you, Emma."

But he had gotten to her. Those were the exact words Cruella said before she killed her. She couldn't do it again. She had to get out of this room. It seemed like it was closing in on her. "I need to go." Emma ran out of the room.

"Emma!" Killian called and ran after his wife.

David just glared at the man he once called father. "This isn't over." David walked out and locked the door.

* * *

"Emma! Emma!" Killian yelled. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. "Emma, love."

Emma looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Emma what was it that King George said to make you run?" Killian asked.

"Those are the exact words Cruella said before I killed her! And I didn't listen! I couldn't risk killing him," Emma explained, tears now falling down her face.

"Shh, love, it's alright," Killian pulled Emma in for a hug. "Don't listen to that king. You wouldn't kill him. I know you wouldn't have."

"But last time I killed Cruella to save Henry. This time our daughter is in danger. What if I do the same thing? What if I can't handle another crisis?"

"Love, you can handle anything. I know you can. Don't lose hope."

Emma sighed and pulled away. "Let's go get Harper and go home. It's been a long day."

Killian nodded. "Aye, love. It has been."

* * *

"Harper!" Emma said as she picked her daughter up and kissed her forehead multiple times. "Hey, baby girl. Did you have fun with your big brother?"

Henry walked over with all of Harper's stuff. "Yeah, she did."

Emma kissed Harper's forehead again and brushed the hair out of her face. "Thanks Henry, for watching her today." Emma handed Harper to Killian so she could hug Henry.

"Anytime, mom. It was fun." Henry smiled at his sister.

"Well," Emma said, pulling away. "Do you want to spend the night at my place tonight. Me and Killian could use some more help with the baby."

Henry looked at Regina for permission and she nodded. Henry turned back to face Emma. "Yeah, that would be awesome!"

Emma smiled. "Great. Let's go home."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	11. Hair

**Hey everyone! I hope you all have been having an amazing weekend! I will try to update again tomorrow, and I might be able to update on Tuesday morning, but I'm leaving really early so I don''t know.**

 **Thank you everyone who has done anything to support me and this fan fiction! I really, really appreciate it!**

 **I don't own any of these characters except Harper.**

 _Chapter Eleven_

 **Hair**

"What did they say?" King George asked Gold.

"Hold on. I came down here to ask _you_ questions. Not the other way around," Gold explained.

"They wanted to know why I was in their daughter's room."

"Did you tell them you were in her room?"

The King shook his head. "No, not at all. But the Savior could tell I was lying. She held a knife against my throat."

Gold laughed. "Did she now? Well did you get what I asked?"

George's smile faded. "I only got Emma's hair. I didn't get a piece of the pirate's." King George handed the hair to Gold.

"That's alright." Gold took the hair. "I can take care of that."

* * *

"Henry!" Emma called up the stairs. "You're going to be late for school! Hurry up!"

Henry ran down the stairs and saw his mother holding Harper. "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Emma smiled and kissed his forehead. "Go eat a quick breakfast and then I'll bring you to school."

"You're bringing me to school? I usually take the bus," Henry said walking into the kitchen.

Emma followed Henry into the kitchen. "Well, Killian and I wanted to talk to you."

"Hook's coming to?" Henry asked, grabbing a Pop Tart from the cupboard.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Emma asked worryingly. Was Henry mad at Killian?

"Yeah it's fine. I just thought it would be the two of us," Henry said, taking a bite of his Pop Tart.

Emma walked over and sat next to Henry. "Henry, we can go somewhere later with just the two of us, but right now, Killian and I don't want to split up because of what's happening."

"When do you ever want to split up?" Henry teased.

Emma laughed and stood up because Harper was getting fussy. "Okay. Hurry up. We need to leave in ten minutes."

* * *

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Henry asked as Killian started the car.

"Hold on, lad. Wait until your mother gets Harper buckled," Killian said.

"Okay," Emma said opening her door and sitting down. "Let's go."

Killian nodded and started driving towards the school.

"So," Henry said. "Am I in trouble?"

Emma laughed. "No Henry. We just wanted to talk to you about Harper."

"Um… okay."

"Henry," Emma began. "Do you like having a little sister?"

Henry could tell where this was going. "Oh my gosh! Mom! Hook! I like Harper and I don't think that you two like her more than me!"

"Hey, don't raise your voice at your mother!" Killian said.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Killian, it's okay," Emma explained. "He's fine. He was just explaining."

"Okay. If you say so," Killian turned back to face the road.

"Henry, I want you to know that I love you the same as I did before Harper was born, maybe even more. Though I don't know how that's possible when I love you as much as I already do," Emma explained, smiling at the last part.

Henry smiled a bit. "I know you still love me mom."

"As do I," Killian began. "You've been like a son to me Henry. Which technically you are my stepson-"

"Let stop you right there before this gets all mushy," Henry laughed. "I know that you see as your son and not just your stepson, but-" Henry paused for a moment thinking of what to say.

The pause gave Killian time to think of what Henry was going to say next. Did he not see Killian as anything other than his stepfather? Did he even trust Killian?

"But," Henry continued. "I know that you wouldn't try to replace my real dad, and you never will, I'm just saying. But I still see you as a father figure."

Emma smiled. Henry liked Killian. She was so excited. Killian smiled as well. Henry thought of him as his father, well a father figure, but still.

There was an awkward silence and finally, Henry laughed.

"What's so funny, Henry?" Emma asked. They just pulled up to Henry's school and Violet was waiting for Henry.

"Nothing," Henry laughed.

Emma and Killian both turned around to face Henry.

"Have a good day, lad," Killian said.

Emma smiled. "Be good for your grandma. She's had enough going on, so she needs a break."

Henry smiled. "I will." He kissed Harper's forehead and stepped out of the car and walked over to where Violet was waiting. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then they walked inside.

Emma had been looking out the window the whole time. She smiled at Henry. He was growing up. Soon, he's not going to need Emma anymore.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian asked Emma, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Emma shook her head and faced Killian. There were tears in her eyes. "Nothing. He's just growing up so fast. Soon, he's going to want to leave Storybrooke and go explore the world. He's not going to need me for much longer."

Killian put a hand on her cheek and softly rubbed it with his thumb. "Hey. He's always going to need his mother. And if he leaves, he will always come back to you."

Emma smiled and turned towards Harper. "I'm so glad I have you and Harper. I don't know what I would do without you two."

Killian kissed Emma softly. "Well you never have to find out."

Emma smiled and was going to say something when she was interrupted by the sound of Harper's cries. Emma pulled away and looked at Harper. "It looks like someone's hungry." She turned to face Killian. "Let's go home and I'll feed her and than we can drop her off at Ashley's."

Killian nodded and started to drive home.

* * *

"Okay baby girl," Emma said unbuckling Harper from her car seat. "Let's go get you something to eat."

Killian came up behind Emma and kissed her head. "I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of us."

Emma nodded and the two walked inside.

When they got inside Emma walked upstairs and into Harper's room while Killian stayed downstairs.

Killian had barely began making breakfast when he heard something in the living room. He knew Emma was upstairs so he had no idea who could be in the living room. He walked over quietly, and saw a man standing their. It was Gold.

"Hey!" Killian said loud enough so the man could hear, but not to loud, because he didn't want Emma to hear.

The man turned around and Killian's suspicions were confirmed. "Hello Captain!" Gold said cheerfully. "I need something from you."

Killian pulled out his sword. "Well whatever you want, you can't have it." Killian went and stood in front of the stairs, blocking it so Gold couldn't get to Emma.

Gold laughed. "You really think I came here for your family. Well, you can relax. What I need is something only you can get me."

"And what is that?" Killian demanded.

"I need a strand of your hair. So, you can either give it up now and not get hurt or you can get hurt. Either way I will get what I want."

"No. You won't," Killian charged at Gold with his sword, but Gold just flicked his wrist and Killian flew against the wall.

"Killian!" A voice screamed.

Killian looked up at the stairs and Emma was there, Harper in her arms. Emma started coming down the stairs, but Killian put his hand up. "Don't! Keep Harper safe! I can handle this!"

"Killian, you don't have magic! You can't defend yourself!" Emma screamed. She than ran back into Harper's room and put Harper down in her crib. "I'll be right back." Emma put a protection spell over Harper's crib and ran out.

Gold was walking towards Killian when Emma yelled, "Hey!" Gold turned around just in time to see Emma blast him with her magic. Gold flew backwards and landed hard on the ground.

Emma immediately ran over to Killian and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Killian nodded. "Where's Harper?"

"Upstairs in her crib." That's when they heard crying coming from upstairs. They turned to where Gold was but he wasn't there. They faced each other. "Harper!" They said as they ran upstairs into her room.

Harper wasn't in her crib. She was in Gold's arms and he had his dagger out.

"How?" Emma asked. "I put a protection spell on her!"

"Well, you should've used blood magic." Gold laughed. "Now, give me what I want or you will never see her again."

"No! Please don't hurt her!" Emma cried.

"Oh. I'm not going to hurt her. I'll just keep her. Or on second thought, maybe I will hurt her." Gold had the dagger barely touch Harper's skin, but she still cried.

"What do you want?" Killian demanded.

"A strand of your hair," Gold said, smiling coldly.

Killian plucked a strand of hair out of his head and handed it to Gold. "Now, my daughter. Give her to me."

Gold laughed. "Sorry, but we didn't make a deal." Gold disappeared along with Harper.

"Harper!" Emma cried. She covered her face with her hands and cried, not able to hold it back any more.

Killian stood there for a second, shocked. How could he have been so stupid? It was when he hear Emma's cries when he came back to reality. He pulled Emma into a hug. She cried onto his shoulder and he couldn't hold back. A tear rolled down his cheek, starting the river of tears to follow.

 **Please review!**


	12. New York

**Here's another chapter! I won't be updating until Sunday. So we are back to the regular schedule. A new chapter every Sunday.**

 **Thanks for all the support on this fan fiction!  
I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

 _Chapter Twelve_

 **New York**

"He did what?" David yelled.

"He kidnapped Harper," Emma repeated. "And we have know idea where they could be. We checked his shop and he's not here. We checked his cabin and he's not there."

Snow pulled Emma in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, Emma. We _will_ get her back."

Emma nodded just as the door opened.

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked rushing over to Emma and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I guess," Emma sighed. They pulled away and Killian walked over and put an arm around Emma. Emma rested her head on his shoulder.

Regina walked up and gave them a sympathetic smile. "We can find her. I have a locater potion in my vault. I can make one as long as you have something of Harper's."

Killian nodded. "We can get that for you."

Regina nodded. "I'll be back." She waved her hand and she was gone in an instant.

"Okay," Emma said. "Let's go grab something of Harper's." Emma and Killian walked upstairs to Harper's room where there was supposed to be a suitcase of all her things.

Killian opened it and sighed. "Bloody crocodile." Killian stood back up.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"All of her things are gone. There are no clothes, no toys."

Emma had to fight back tears. "What are we going to do now? How can we find Harper when we don't have anything of her's?"

Killian shook his head. "I don't know, love, but we'll find a way."

Emma nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek. Killian walked over and wiped the tear away and pulled Emma into a hug. They stayed like this for a few moments, but then were interrupted by some footsteps.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Henry asked, walking in.

Emma pulled away from Killian but stood right next to him. He had his arm around her waist, letting her know she was not alone.

"Gold took everything of Harper's," Emma explained.

"He did?" Snow asked.

Killian nodded. "Aye. What should we do now?"

They all thought about this, when finally, Henry broke the silence. "We go to New York."

They all looked confused.

"Why would we go to New York?" Emma asked.

"Cause we left a bunch of our stuff there and that means a bunch of Harper's stuff," Henry explained.

Emma and Killian looked at eachother and nodded.

They didn't look away until Emma said, "Let's go."

Killian nodded and took Emma's hand. "Aye, love. We should leave right now."

"Can I come?" Henry asked hopefully.

Emma looked at him. "Why would you want to come?"

"Do I really need an excuse for wanting to spend time with my amazing mom and awesome step dad?" Henry asked, smiling.

"Okay, kid. Cover's blown. What do you want?" Emma asked, laughing.

Henry sighed. "Fine. I was hoping I didn't have to tell you, but whatever. I left something there that I need."  
"What would this object be?" Killian asked.

"A necklace. I bought it for Violet right before this whole mess started. I brought with me to New York, but I forgot about it when we came back here."

Killian smirked. "A gift?"

"Shut up," Henry muttered.

They all laughed.

"Come on, Henry. You can come," Emma said. She looked at her parents. "Can you explain to Regina what's happening?"

Snow nodded. "Of course." With that Emma, Killian, and Henry left to New York.

* * *

"Emma, it's going to be alright. We will find Harper," Killian said, putting one hand on Emma's shoulder while keeping the other on the wheel.

"I know," Emma sighed. "But what if something happens to her while we're gone and I'm not there to help her. Or-"

"Hey, shh," Killian said, squeezing Emma's shoulder. "Calm down. It will be okay."

A tear slipped down Emma's cheek as she nodded.

"Mom," Henry began, taking his earbuds out of his ears. "You okay?"

Emma turned around and smiled at him. "Yeah, I will be once we find Harper."

"Mom-"

"Henry, nothing you say can make Harper be here with us right now. I know everything will work out, but I just… I just wish she was here." Another tear slipped down Emma's cheek.

Henry nodded and put his earbuds back in.

Emma sighed and faced the front. She leaned back and thought about what had been happening the past few days. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, love. Wake up," Killian whispered, shaking Emma's shoulder just a little bit.

Emma groaned and sat up. "What? Where are we?" she asked, sleepily.

"We're in New York. At our old house. Let's go," Killian said, opening Emma's door wider so she could get out.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked, seeing that Henry wasn't in the car anymore.

Killian gestured towards the house. "He's inside already. I gave him the key and he ran for the house."

Emma smiled. "Let's go get Harper's stuff."

* * *

"Henry!" Emma yelled through the house, once they got inside. "Where are you?"

"In my room!" Henry yelled.

The sound was distant and quiet, so Emma was glad she already knew where Henry's room was. Her and Killian walked upstairs to see Henry going through his closet.

"You find it yet, lad?" Killian said, kneeling down next to Henry.

"Nope, not yet," Henry said, not even stopping to look at his step dad.

Emma smiled. "I'm going to go get Harper's things."

Killian stood up and followed Emma out to Harper's room. "So, love. I was thinking."

Emma looked at him when they got to Harper's room. "What were you thinking?" Emma asked.

"How about we stay here for the night. It's a long drive back to Storybrooke, and it's already 8:00."

Emma shook her head. "We can't leave Harper there in Storybrooke with Gold."

Killian put his hands on Emma's shoulders and rubbed her arms. "Love, you need sleep and you didn't look very comfortable in the car."

Emma sighed. "You need sleep to. Fine! We can stay here tonight. Henry will be happy." Emma looked at the door and then looked down.

"What's wrong, Swan?"

"Henry. He loved it here. I know he wants to go back to Storybrooke, but he was really happy here." Emma looked at Killian. "We all were. There were no monsters. No villains."

"Emma, love. You are sounding a lot like you did back when you and Henry were here the first time."

"But I'm right! Look at what's happening! Harper got kidnapped! I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or Henry!"

Killian pulled Emma into a hug. "Emma, love. It's okay. We will find a way to save Harper."

Emma couldn't hold back. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Killian, I just want her back."

Killian held Emma tighter. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "Emma, it will be okay, we will find Harper, and Storybrooke will be safe once again."

Emma nodded, but didn't say anything.

Killian sighed. They needed to get Harper back as fast they could. She was in danger and Killian couldn't stand seeing Emma like this. He couldn't imagine what Harper was going through. She's a brand new baby, only a week old, and she was kidnapped, on his watch.

"Mom, Hook," Henry asked walking in. He had his hands in his pockets and was messing with something in his pockets. The necklace, Killian guessed.

"Yeah, kid?" Emma asked, pulling away from Killian and facing Henry.

"Are we going home?" Henry asked, a little disappointed.

Emma shook her head. "It's 8:15. We're spending the night here."

Henry's eyes lit up. "Really?" He then looked down and his smile faded. "What about Harper?"

"It's late," Emma explained. "And Killian and I need some sleep so we can actually drive."

Henry smiled. "Okay. Well what time are we leaving in the morning?"

"First thing," Killian said. "Be up by 7:30. We're leaving at 8:00. If you want to bring more stuff back to Storybrooke, be up at 7:00."

Henry nodded. "7:00 it is than." Henry walked over to Emma and hugged her. "Night, mom. See you in the morning." He pulled away. "Everything will be okay."

Emma smiled. "I know. Goodnight."

Henry looked over at Killian. "Night, Hook."

"Goodnight, lad,"Killian said.

* * *

"Henry! Hurry! We need to go!" Emma yelled up the stairs.

Henry ran down the stairs with his old school backpack filled with his belongings.

Emma smiled. "You glad we came back?"

Henry nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Crap," Emma muttered.

"What?" Henry asked.

"I need to grab some of Harper's toys we left here." Emma ran up the stairs. When Emma got in the room she smiled. Everything was almost gone. Killian had gotten up extra early so he could bring Harper's crib, all of her clothes, and everything else they left that belonged to Harper, which wasn't much.

Emma grabbed the last box of toys and a tear slipped down her cheek. Everything she ever wanted for Harper was all right here and as of right now, that future was gone. When they get Harper back, if they get her back, is when that future begins.

"Emma!" Killian said, coming into the room.

Emma turned and faced him. "I wish we could've had this."

Killian walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Have what?"

"This." Emma gestured towards the room. "I wanted this. I wanted this future. No monsters. No villains. No magic. Just one normal life."

"Emma, love-"

"I know. I know. I _wanted_ it. I don't want it anymore. I want a future with you, Henry, and Harper in Storybrooke with the rest of our family."

Killian smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Hey pulled away and Killian smiled. "Now, let's go save our daughter."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it in a review. I will update next Monday! :)**


	13. Harper

**Here we go. Another chapter for "Separated". I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Thank you for all the support! :)**

 **I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

 **Harper**

"Regina!" Emma said, jumping out of her car and running into Regina's house. Emma barged in and didn't even knock. "Regina!"

"Who is it?" Regina asked, walking into the room. She then saw Emma. "Emma! Did you get what you needed?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Where's the Locator Potion?"

"Hold on Emma. Let's get your parents-"

"No! We don't have time!" Emma yelled. Just then, the door opened and Henry and Killian walked in.

"Emma, listen to Regina," Killian agreed. "Your parents need to be with us when we find Harper."

Emma sighed. "Fine." She waved her hand and they all teleported to her parents apartment in a cloud of grey smoke.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her.

"We need to find Harper," Emma said, holding up one of Harper's pacifiers.

Snow nodded.

Regina handed the Locater Potion to Emma. Emma poured the Potion onto the pacifier and it started to float. It floated out the door and everyone followed it.

* * *

"Where is it taking us?" Henry asked, catching up to the rest of his family.

Emma paused for a moment, thinking. "The woods. She's in the woods!" Emma ran faster. She was right behind the pacifier now.

"Why would she be in the woods?" Killian asked.

"Is she at Gold's cabin, maybe?" Snow asked.

Emma shook her head. "The cabin is in the west side of the woods, this is leading us to the east side."

"That's where the Well is!" Henry said.

"Why would Gold hide Harper there?" David asked.

Regina stopped. She stopped walking. This was bad. Really bad.

"What's wrong, mom?" Henry asked, causing everyone to turn back and look at them.

"Gold, if he has Harper at the well, that could only mean one thing," Regina said.

"What?" Emma asked, thinking the worst.

"A curse. He's going to cast a curse," Regina explained.

Emma gasped. She couldn't let that happen, but everything was blurry. She couldn't see straight. Everyone's voices sounded distant.

"Can he even do that without crushing the heart of the thing he loves most?" Snow asked.

Regina was about to say something, but Killian interrupted. "Emma! Are you okay?" He caught her, right before she was about to fall.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." She tried to stand back up, but as soon as she did, she fell back into Killian's arms.

"No, you're not," Killian said, worryingly. "What happened?'

"Everything… it's all blurry… I can't… see straight… everyone… is blurry," Emma stuttered.

Regina waked over. "She's going into some sort of magical shock. I've only ever seen this once. It happened to me once before. It must be something that only happens to magical beings."

"How do we stop it?" Killian asked, not taking his eyes off of Emma.

"You can't. The best cure for it is to rest. Bring her back home. Let her rest for an hour or so," Regian explained.

"No!" Emma yelled. "We need to find Harper!"

"You can't see, Emma," Killian started. "It'll be okay-"

Emma waved her hand in front of her face, magic sparking out of her hands. She put her hands down and said, "Okay. Let's go save our daughter."

"Emma," Regina started. "You're going to make it worse. Trust me. I know. I kept doing what you were doing so I didn't need to rest. In the end, I almost went insane because every time you heal yourself, it adds on time to how long everything will be blurry. I had to rest for days. I couldn't see anything. I almost went insane because I didn't know where all the voices were coming from. The voices of doctors, nurses, palace attendants, and my father."

Emma shook her head. "Then that's what will happen. My daughter is more important to me than myself."

"Emma, love. Maybe you should get some rest," Killian said.

"No," Emma said immediately.

Killian sighed. "Well, I'm not going to be able to change her mind. Let's just go."

Emma smiled and ran after the pacifier.

* * *

Harper cried in Gold's arms. She didn't know this man and she wanted her pacifier.

"Shhh," Gold whispered. Rocking the baby in his arms so she would stop crying. He

waved his hand and a pacifier appeared in Harper's mouth. She immediately stopped crying and began to fall asleep. "There we go. Now I can work." Gold let go of Harper and used his magic to make her float over the well. Harper started crying again, unable to stop.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Henry yelled. He knew exactly where that well was. He went there all the time, well, he used to.

The pacifier stopped right in front of the well, but luckily, Gold didn't see it.

Emma gasped at the sight of her daughter floating above the well, crying. Emma started walking towards Harper when Killian grabbed her arm.

"Love, wait," he said. "We need a plan."

"We go in there, grab our daughter, and run," Emma explained.

"We need a distraction," Killian said, looking over at Reign for help.

"I'll be the distraction. I'll get Gold to leave," Regina said. She walked up to the well and smiled, coldly. "Why hello Gold! What are you doing?"

Gold rolled his eyes, not even worried. "Go away. I'm working."

"Even if I have some news about your wife?" Regina asked, innocently.

Gold looked up and narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him. "What about my wife?"

"I'm afraid you'll need to see for yourself," Regina said. "It's very serious. I couldn't explain it."

"Where is she?" Gold asked, walking up to Regina.

"I'm glad you asked," Regina said, waving her hand. Her and Gold disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma smiled. Her and Killian ran up to Harper. Harper stopped crying when she saw her mother and father.

"Hey baby girl," Emma said, tears in her eyes as she reached out to take her daughter. As soon as Emma's fingers touched Harper she was thrown back by some sort of magic, but Killian caught her.

"What the heck was that?" Emma yelled.

"I don't know, love," Killian said. "Are you okay."

Emma nodded. She looked at Harper who was now smiling, waiting to be held by her mom and dad. Killian walked over to Harper and smiled at her. "Hey love, you okay in there?"

Harper giggled. She could hardly wait to be held by her father. She looked so happy, it brought tears to Emma and Killian's eyes. Harper wasn't going to be able to come home until they figured out what was happening.

Emma walked up to Killian and Killian pulled Emma into a hug. Both of them crying, wanting to hold their baby girl.

"Emma," Snow said, walking up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Emma didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned around.

"Gold!" Emma said, blasting him with her magic.

He simply waved his own hand and the magic was gone. "You really think you can defeat me, Miss. Swan?"

Emma glared at him. "It's Mrs. Jones." She muttered, loud enough for him to hear it.

Gold laughed. "Oh, but you see, Miss. Swan, that's not going to be for long."

"What do you mean?" Emma demanded. "What are you going to do?"

Gold laughed. "Well, you'll find out my plan eventually. So I 'll just tell you now. I'm creating a time portal."

Emma's breathing changed. She started taking longer, deeper breaths. "That's why he needs Harper. She stands for innocence."

Killian took a deep breath. "Give me my daughter back!"

Gold shook his head. "No can do, sorry."

"You don't have all the ingredients. How are you going to cast it?" Emma asked.

Gold walked back and forth. "Well, you see, Miss. Swan, I can cast a time portal using items from the people's life I want to change."

Snow took out her bow and launched an arrow at Gold, but he caught it. "Sorry, Snow White. You can't kill me."

"Emma! Lift the protection spell off of Harper!" Snow yelled.

"Sorry, she can't," Gold laughed. "That protection spell is blood magic, and with Gideon and Balefire gone, you can't break it."

"I can't?" Emma asked. "Henry!"

Henry ran up to Emma and gave her his hand.

Emma smiled. "This might hurt." Emma waved her hand and a spindle appeared in it. She poked Henry's finger with it. There was now blood on it.

"No!" Gold yelled. Emma blasted magic at Gold and he wasn't fast enough. The magic froze him in place.

Emma walked over to Harper and waved her hand over the spindle and Harper. The spell broke and Harper fell. Emma used her magic to make Harper stop falling into the well and bring her back up. Harper landed safely in her mother's arms. Killian ran up to them and kissed Harper's forehead. "Oh, I missed you so much, Harper."

Emma smiled, a tear was running down her cheek. She kissed Harper's forehead as well. "I love you, Harper. I'm so glad you're safe."

Snow, David, and Henry smiled at the happy reunion. Snow turned to look at Gold, but he was now gone.

"Emma!" Snow yelled.

Emma and Killian turned around. Emma's smile faded when she saw that Gold was gone. "Where is he?" Fear overcame her. Her vision went blurry again. "Killian, take Harper." Emma handed Harper to Killian and Emma fell to the ground.

"Emma!" Killian yelled, carefully kneeling down next to her. "What happened?"

"The shock came back," Regina said, right when she appeared, causing everyone to look at her.

"Is she okay?" Killian asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes, she's alright, but she used her magic while the shock was working it's way back to consume her. She will be okay, she just needs rest."

Killian nodded and looked back at Emma.

Regina waved her hand and they all disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 **Please review! I will update next Sunday! :)**


	14. Awake or Not?

**Another chapter for "Separated! This week has been crazy We got pictures of Jen filming in Steveston (Storybrooke). We got a teaser trailer for season 7. We got some pictures and there was Comic-Con! I wish I could go. It would be awesome!**

 **Thank you for all the love and support for this fan fiction!**

 **I don't own any of these characters, besides Harper.**

 _Chapter Fourteen_

 **Awake or Not?**

They appeared in Emma and Killian's living room.

"Henry," Killian asked. "Hold Harper. I need to bring your mother to her room."

Henry walked over and carefully took Harper from Killian. Killian smiled and picked up Emma. He walked up the stairs and into his and Emma's room. He placed her gently on the bed and covered her with blankets. He kissed her forehead. "Get well, Emma. Harper needs to see her mommy." With that, Killian walked back downstairs. When he got down, he took Harper from Henry and started making her a bottle.

"You doing okay, Killian?" Snow asked Killian, walking into the kitchen.

Killian took the bottle out of the microwave and shook it up. He faced Snow. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just glad we got Harper back before something really bad happened." Killian put the bottle in Harper's mouth and she immediately started falling asleep. "I just… I wish Emma was awake longer to actually hold and see Harper. Emma was worried sick when Harper got kidnapped. She couldn't hold it together. I'm glad I was there to comfort her, otherwise… who knows what Emma would've done to get Harper back."

Snow nodded and leaned against the counter. "When we went to Neverland… Emma, Regina, and I found a lost boy and we needed him to get a message to Henry." Snow paused, trying to remember the rest of the story. "Regina wanted to rip the lost boy's heart out to get him to do what we wanted. I didn't, but Emma let Regina. I didn't want that mission to cost this family, but it looks like it helped this family."

Killian nodded as he rocked Harper back and forth. "Aye, because you succeeded in getting Henry."

Snow shook her head. "No… I mean yes, but that's not what I mean."

"What _do_ you mean, love?" Killian asked, setting the bottle down.

"You. You and Emma got to get to know each other more. Which, Emma wasn't glad at the time, but I know that now, she is so grateful that you were there for her."

Killian smiled. "Well, I'm pretty she still fancied me," he said with a wink.

Snow laughed. "Maybe."

Killian adjusted Harper in his arms. "Well, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to put Harper down for the night."

Snow nodded. "Of course. David and I should probably get going anyways. It's already an hour past the time we told Ashley we would pick up Neal."

Killian nodded. Snow gave him a hug and let him go put Harper to bed.

* * *

"Henry! Are you still here, lad?" Killian asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah! I'm in the living room!" Henry yelled.

"Quiet down, lad. Harper and your mother are sleeping," Killian explained, sitting next to Henry on the couch. "Why did you stay here? Emma's not awake, and probably won't be for a little while and Harper's already asleep as well."

Henry shrugged. "I thought you could use the company after everything that happened today." Henry paused his video game.

"Thanks, lad," Killian said. "Now, what would you like to do?"

Henry changed the channel to the movies. "Well, I think it's time you had a Star Wars marathon." Henry smiled.

"Alright lad, but Emma told me what a marathon was. We can watch one movie because it's already getting late."

Henry nodded and quickly put the first Star Wars movie and jumped back on the couch. "You're gonna love this, but I'll probably have to explain a few things."

Killian laughed. "Okay, then. Let's get started."

* * *

"Emma, love, you awake?" Killian asked the next morning. There was no answer. He guessed the shock was still there, but it was lasting a long time.

Killian got out of bed and got changed. He grabbed his phone and called Regina.

" _Hello?"_ Regina said into the phone.

"Hey, Regina. It's Killian. Emma still hasn't woken up. Is that a bad sign?" Killian asked.

" _Hmm. It could be. Can I come over and check it out?"_

"Absolutely."

" _What time could I come over?"_

"Anytime."

" _Okay, I'll head over right away."_

"Thank you, love."

" _Mmhm. Anytime."_ With that Regina hung up the phone.

Killian looked back at Emma. He sighed. He wanted her to wake up. He wanted to see her green eyes again. He wanted to see her smile. Killian was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard crying coming from Harper's room. Killain walked out, and into Harper's room.

"Hey baby girl," Killian said, picking up Harper from her crib and kissing her forehead. Harper giggled as the tears dried on her face. Killian smiled at her and held her against his chest. "Did you have a good sleep?" Killian received a few giggles as the answer. "Let's go get you something to eat." Killian walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Henry was already eating. "Hello, lad." Killian walked over to the cabinet to grab a bottle.

"Hey, Hook. Is Mom awake yet?" Henry asked, looking up from his plate.

Killian shook his head as he filled the bottle with water. "Not yet, Henry, but Regina is coming over to see why."

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Henry asked, hopefully.

Killian nodded, putting formula in the bottle. "Aye, I think she will." They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!" Killian called.

The door opened and Regina walked in. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, mom," Henry said.

"Henry, shouldn't you be at school?" Regina asked walking into the kitchen.

"Bus isn't here yet," Henry explained, taking another bite of his poptart.

Regina nodded and looked at Killian who was now feeding Harper. "Where is she?"

Killian looked at the stairs. "She's in her room. Follow me." Killian started walking towards the stairs and Regina followed.

When they entered the room, Killian walked over to Emma's side. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Regina walked over, looking at Emma. "I'm not sure." Regina looked at Killian. "She could still be in the shock."

Killian nodded. "I know, but she only healed herself one time."

Regina nodded. "She can still hear what we're saying."

Killian looked at Emma and bent down next to her. He sat Harper up on the bed. "Hey, love. It's me, Killian. If you can hear me, please give me a sign." There was no answer. Killian sighed.

"Killian, she can't move," Regina tried to reassure.

Killian nodded. "I love you, Emma. So, please wake up soon. Harper needs her mother and I need my wife."

Regina smiled. "I'll go check my books for anything."

"Thank you," Killian said, smiling up at Regina.

Regina only nodded and left the room.

Killian stood up and picked up Harper from the bed. He kissed Emma's forehead and left the room.

* * *

"Is she awake?' Henry asked Killian as he came into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be at school, lad?" Killian asked.

"The still bus hasn't come yet, so spill."

Killian shook his head. "She isn't awake, but Regina went to do some research."

Henry looked down, disappointed. "Oh." He looked up at him.

"What is it? You look like you just got an idea."

Henry nodded. "I did. Did you kiss her?"

Killian looked confused. "Why?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "True loves kiss."

"Well, I kissed her forehead," Killian explained.

Henry sighed. "That doesn't make sense. True love is supposed to break any curse."

Killian sat down next to Henry. "Lad, it isn't a curse. Emma's just in shock."

"But I don't know why! I'm supposed to know this so I can help her! But I don't!"

Killian put his hand, keeping his other one down so he could hold Harper, on Henry's shoulder. "Henry, lad, no one knows how to help your mother. There is no way that you would know."

"But I'm the author! I should know!"

Harper began to cry, making Killian pull his hand away from Henry and back down to rock Harper back to calmness. There was a noise outside, the bus.

"Well, I gotta go." Henry stood up. "Sorry… if I caused Harper to cry."

Killian stood up. "It's quite alright, and Henry, don't blame yourself."

Henry shrugged. "See ya after school." He kissed Harper's forehead and left.

Killian sighed and looked at Harper, who had stopped crying. "Looks like Emma's stubbornness runs in the family. Please don't let you have it." Killian chuckled, making Harper giggle.

Killian looked up at the stairs and wondered. He had an idea, but he didn't know if it would work. He walked upstairs, ready to give it a try.

 **Please review!**


	15. Finally

**Hey, guys! Another chapter for "Separated"! I hope you enjoy it. This chapter was one of my favorites to write!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

 **I don't own any of these characters except Harper!**

 _Chapter Fifteen_

 **Finally**

Killian opened the door to his and Emma's room. He sighed at the sight of his unconscious wife. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Emma. He set Harper down next to Emma's cheek. Harper giggled and put her hands on her mother's cheeks. Emma moved just a little.

Killian smiled. He pushed Harper closer to her mother. "Go one."

Harper giggled and smiled. She moved her hands and kissed Emma's cheek. She fell back onto Killian's hands who caught her and sat her back up.

For moment, Killian thought it didn't work. He was about to leave when he heard a breath. He turned around and saw Emma laying down, looking confused.

"W-what happened?" Emma said, putting her hand on her forehead. She saw Killian and Harper and sat up. "Hey, guys."

"Emma," Killian whispered. He carefully set Harper down on the bed and tackled Emma in a hug. "Emma! Thank goodness! You're awake! You don't know how happy I am!"

Emma laughed and pushed Killian up so he would sit back up. "What-"

Emma was interrupted by Killian pressing his lips against her's. When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless.

"Killian… what's wrong?" Emma asked, leaning her forehead against his.

"You… you went into some sort of shock. You… wouldn't wake up. I kissed you, but you didn't wake… up. Harper… she kissed your cheek. Then you… you're awake," he said, still not believing his planned worked.

Emma was about to say something, but she heard giggles. She and Killian turned to see Harper, who had fallen on her back, trying to pull her socks off. Emma laughed. She picked up Harper and held her in the air. She kissed Harper's forehead and then brought her down into a hug. "Hey, baby girl! Did you wake me up?"

Harper giggled and put her thumb in her mouth.

Killian sat next to them and put his arm around Emma. "Aye. You woke mommy up, huh?" He explained, holding Harper's hand with his finger. Harper only giggled.

"I take that as a yes," Emma laughed.

"Emma, are you alright?" Killian asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, patting Harper's back.

"Well, you fell pretty hard when we were in the woods and you've been unconscious for almost a day," Killian explained.

"I was asleep that long?" Emma asked, shocked.

Killian nodded.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I'm alright. Especially since Harper has an amazing dad to take care of her."

Harper giggled.

Killian chuckled. "Well, Harper missed her mom and so did Henry."

Emma sat up straighter. "Henry! Where is he? He must be so worried!" Emma stood up quickly and started heading towards the door but Killian took her arm.

"Emma, he's at school," Killian explained.

"Did he stay a Regina's house last night?" Emma asked, facing Killian.

Killian shook his head. "No, he wanted to stay here. He said I needed the company."

Emma smiled. She was so happy Killian and Henry were getting along. "Well, that's good. Did he get you to watch a Star Wars marathon?"

"Well, we watched the first movie," Killian explained.

"Why is that?"

"Because it was getting late."

"Well, thank you for taking care of both of our kids," Emma said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Anytime love, anytime."

* * *

Henry stared at the board in class that had a bunch of linear equations on it. He was supposed to be solving them, but he couldn't stop thinking about how to help his mom.

"Henry?" Snow asked walking over to his desk.

Just great, Henry thought. He was going to have to explain to her why he wasn't doing his work. Henry looked up. "Yeah?"

"Come here," Snow said, walking out into the hallway.

Henry got up, reluctantly. He was going to have to explain what was going on and he really didn't want to. Henry walked out into the hallway.

"Henry," Snow began. "I know you're worried about your mom, I am to, but you have to do your work."

Henry sighed. "I know, but it's hard to when my mom is unconscious and I don't know how to help her."

"Henry, you don't need to help her anymore," Snow said.

What did that mean? Was Emma dying? What was happening? "What do you mean?"

"Go home, see what's going on."

"I don't have a ride though."

"There's someone outside waiting for you."

Henry smiled. He hugged his grandmother. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now go."

* * *

Henry ran outside and saw the yellow bug. Henry sighed. It was Killian. He probably came to talk to him about blaming himself and not to do it.

He saw the car door open and a blonde haired woman with a red leather jacket came out.

"Mom?" Henry whispered. "Mom!" Henry ran over and hugged his mom. "Mom! How are you awake?"

"Henry, I missed you so much," Emma exclaimed.

"I missed you too! How are you awake?" Henry said, not wanting to pull away.

Emma hugged him tighter. "Harper."

That's when Henry had to pull away. Harper? Did she have magic? "Harper?"

"Aye," Killian said, walking over to them with Harper in his arms. "Harper woke her up."

Henry looked confused. "H-how?"

"She kissed my cheek. True loves kiss," Emma said.

"But… why didn't it work when Hook kissed you?"

Emma looked at her husband. "You kissed me and I didn't wake up?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. I didn't know why it didn't work."

Emma looked down. "Why didn't it work? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, love. I didn't think much of it until now," Killian said.

Emma smiled up at him. "Well, let's figure it out."

"Uh hm," Henry said. "Can I come?"

Emma looked at him. "You need to go to school."  
Henry groaned.

"Come on Henry. It's not prison. My mom is your teacher!" Emma teased.

"Fine, I'll go." Henry gave Emma a hug and kissed Harper's forehead. He smiled at Killian. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Henry," Emma said, smiling as she watched Henry walk back inside.

"Emma," Killian began.

Emma looked at him, a little bit of tears in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Henry… he's just growing up so fast. I don't want him to grow up. I missed the first 10 years of his life. I missed him growing up. I don't want to miss that with Harper. What if we can't stop Gold next time he comes after Harper? What-"

"Hey," Killian said, adjusting Harper so he had one free hand. With his free hand he cupped Emma's cheek. "No one, no one will take Harper away from us. Anyone who tries will have to go through a big family."

Emma smiled. "I hope you're right."

"I am," Killian teased. Killian leaned down and gave Emma a quick peck on the lips. "Now," He said, pulling away. "Let's go figure out why that kiss didn't work."

Emma nodded. "Okay."

 **Please tell me what you thought!**


	16. Figure it Out

**Here's another chapter. So, I'm going out of town on Wednesday and I'll be gone for a week and a half, so I won't be able to post another chapter next Sunday. Sorry.**

 **Thank you for all the support on this fan fiction.**

 **I do not own OUAT.**

 _Chapter Sixteen_

 **Figure it Out**

"Why didn't it work?" Emma asked, frustrated. Her, Killian, and Regina have been trying to figure out why Killian's kiss didn't work ever since Emma and Killian got home from seeing Henry. Henry was home from school, and they had gotten no where.

"Hey, love, calm down," Killian said, rubbing Emma's arms to try and comfort her. "It will be fine."

"I know. I just want to know why it didn't work? Was it because I needed a kiss from my kid or what?" Emma demanded.

"Mom," Henry said walking into the room. "We'll figure it out."

Emma sighed. "You guys are always so optimistic."

Killian coughed. "Unlike Regina."

"Hey!" Regina protested.

Emma slapped Killian's arm playfully. "Shut up," she muttered.

Killian laughed. "There's that smile I've wanted to see all day."

"Oh shut up, pirate," Emma teased. "Keep looking. I have to go feed Harper."

Killian gave Emma a quick peck and let her go up to where Harper was, in her room. Once she was gone, Killian looked at Regina who was staring daggers at him.

"Apologies, lass. I was only trying to get Emma to smile," Killian explained.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just keep looking."

Killian nodded. "Gladly."

* * *

"Hey, Harper!" Emma exclaimed, picking up her baby girl from her crib. "You hungry?" Emma waved her hand and a bottle appeared in it. She uncapped it and put it in Harper's mouth.

Harper put her hands on the bottle and it started boiling. It became boiling hot.

Emma let out a small scream as she dropped the bottle and it hit the floor. "Ow!" Harper started crying.

Emma heard footsteps and the door swung open.

"Emma!" Killian said, worried. He spotted Emma and ran over and hugged her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

They pulled away and Emma patted Harper's back, trying to calm her down. "Harper… bottle… bubbles… hot… burn…" She got out between breaths.

"Emma," Killian said, even more worried. "What happened? What's going on?"

Emma looked down at the floor where the spilled bottle was. Killian picked it up, but as soon as he did, he dropped it. "Ow, that's hot."

Emma nodded. She didn't know what happened. "What… what happened?"

"I don't know, love. I heard you scream then I heard Harper cry, so I ran up here."

Emma looked up at him. "I think I know what happened. I know how Harper woke me up."

"How?"

Emma looked down at the baby in her arms, who was now sucking on her thumb. "She has magic."

"What? How?"

Emma looked up at him. "I gave her, her bottle and as soon as she put her hands on the bottle, it turned boiling hot."

Killian looked at his daughter. He took on of her hands and kissed it. "That's how she woke you up. It was a mixture between true love's kiss and magic."

"Which you only can do one of those things," Emma explained.

Killian smiled at her. "Well, now we know why Gold wants her, well, one of the reasons."

Emma nodded. "Let's go tell our family."

* * *

"I knew it!" Henry exclaimed.

Emma laughed. "You did? How?"

"When you told me Harper woke you up, I just knew it," Henry explained.

Emma smiled. "Of course you knew. You're Henry. You know everything."

Henry smiled and hugged his mother.

"Does this mean Henry has magic to?" Emma asked Regina.

Regina shook her head. "No. Henry was destined to be the author."

Emma nodded, just as the door opened.

"Emma!" Snow said, running up to her and hugging her.

"Um… hey mom. Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes! I'm fine! But you, how are you doing? You just woke up from shock and it turns out your week and a half year old has magic!"

"Whoa, okay mom. I'm fine. Harper's fine. Killian's fine. Henry's fine. We're all fine!" Emma explained, laughing.

"You sure?" David asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Good," Snow said. "So, what do we do now? Confront Gold?"

"No," Emma said immediately. "We need to wait until he comes after Harper again."

"Then we can stop him," Killian finished, putting his arm around Emma.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"So," King George laughed. "The Saviour's daughter has magic?"

Gold nodded and looked around his shop. "They just figured it out. We can use this to our advantage."

"How?"

"We go after her when the heroes are the most vulnerable, then we take the baby and make that time portal."

King George nodded. "I like this plan."

"I knew you would. Now, we need to keep a low profile. You need to stop disappearing from your cell."

"You're the one who let's me out," George explained

"I'm going to stop doing that."

The King nodded and Gold flicked his hand and George was gone in an instant.

* * *

"I don't want to sit around and do nothing," David said, after about 3 hours of waiting.

"Mom, Dad, I told you, you could go home. Go act like it's a normal day so Gold won't suspect a thing," Emma explained.

David walked over to Emma and put his hands on her shoulders. "Emma, I don't want you here by yourself."

"I won't be by myself. Henry, Killian, and Harper are here. It's fine," Emma reassured.

"David,"' Snow began, walking over to them. "Emma's right. It's already seven o'clock. Let's just go home, as much as I don't want to, we need to."

David sighed. "Alright. Fine. I'll go." He hugged Emma and kissed her forehead. "Love you. Stay safe."

"I love you too, Dad." They pulled away and Emma hugged Snow. "See you two tomorrow."

"Bye Emma," Snow said. The two left along with Regina who left without saying a word.

"Well, love, what should we do?" Killian asked.

Emma faced him and shrugged. "I don't know-"

"Star Wars!" Henry exclaimed, running down the stairs. "We need to watch the second movie!"

Emma laughed. "Alright kid. Get it ready."

Henry smiled and ran to the TV.

"You okay Emma?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded. "I just wish our lives were normal sometimes."

Killian kissed her softly. "Aye, love. Me too."

They walked over to the TV and sat on the couch next to Henry. Harper was on Killian's lap playing with his necklace.

By the end of the movie, Harper had fallen asleep on Killian's lap and Emma had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Well, Henry," Killian said softly.

Henry looked at him, eyes heavy. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you put the movie up and then head to bed," Killian explained.

Henry nodded and walked over to the DVD player.

Killian stood up slowly, laying Emma's head on a pillow. She didn't wake up at all. Killian took Harper and put her in bed. He walked downstairs and saw that Henry had went upstairs to bed already. He walked over to Emma and picked her up. He carried her upstairs, to their room and tucked her into their bed. Once Killian had gotten changed, he went into the bed and put his arm around Emma and fell asleep.

* * *

Emma woke up early the next morning. She could feel Killian's arm around her waist and she didn't want to wake him up so she carefully put his arm on the bed. When she stood up, she realized that she was in her clothes from yesterday. She grabbed a new pair and went into the bathroom to take shower.

* * *

Killian woke up to the sound of the shower. He moved his arm to see if Emma was there and she wasn't. Killian sat up and got dressed. He then walked downstairs to the kitchen to make pancakes.

The next fifteen minutes were quiet. Emma was still upstairs and Harper and Henry were still asleep.

"Hey, Killian."

Killian smiled. He turned around and Emma was sitting at the table. Her hair was wet, but it still had its golden glow to it.

"Morning, love. How'd you sleep?" Killian asked, finishing up the pancakes and setting the table.

Emma yawned. "Good. You?"

"I slept good as well." Killian set the last of the plates on the table as Emma walked over to the couch. She sat down just as Killian walked over. He sat down next to her and put his around her, pulling her closer.

Emma put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing. I just want Gold to stop planning whatever he's planning."

"Me too, love. Me too," Killian agreed.

"How do you do it, Killian?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better when I'm not happy?"

"I just know how to make you smile. We have been married for almost two years now."

Emma smiled at that. She had been married to her true love for almost two years. "I love you."

"I love you too, Emma. More than anything." Killian smiled and kissed Emma's forehead.

"Uh... guys. What are you doing?"

Killian and Emma's heads shot up at the noise.

Henry laughed. "It's just me guys." He walked in front of them.

They both sighed in relief.

"Hey, lad," Killian said. "You need to get ready for school."

Emma laughed, as did Henry.

"What's so funny?" Killian asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"It's Saturday. I don't have school," Henry explained.

Killian nodded. "Oh, I see."

"I was, uh… wondering," Henry began, glancing at the floor. "Could I take Violet out on

The Jolly Roger?"

Emma smiled. He was growing up so fast. She looked at Killian. "What do you say?'

Killian smirked. "You want to take your lass on the Jolly?'

"She's my girlfriend," Henry corrected.

Killian nodded. "You can, as long as your mother, Harper and I can come along."

Henry sighed. "Fine! You can come!" He walked up the stairs and called Violet.

"Killian, you're so mean," Emma teased.

"How so? Henry doesn't know had to work the Jolly Roger."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "You know what I mean."

 **Please review! :)**


	17. The Date

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was super busy.**

 **And thank you for all the support!  
I don't own OUAT.**

 _Chapter Seventeen_

 **The Date**

"Henry! Let's go!" Emma called up the stairs. She walked over to the table where Harper's car seat was and put her in it.

"Coming!" Henry yelled, running down the stairs.

Emma turned around to see him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Henry pulled out a box from his pocket. "I can give this to her."

Emma's eyes widened. "You're doing what? You're only 15, Henry!"

"Mom, calm down." He opened the box and a necklace laid in there. "It's the necklace I got in New York."

Emma took a breath. "Oh, good. I mean... I knew that."

They both laughed as Killian walked in. "What's so funny."

"Oh nothing." Emma smiled at Henry. She then looked at Killian. "Let's go."

Killian nodded. "The car is started."

Emma smiled. "Thank you." She picked up Harper's car seat and walked out to the car.

* * *

"Here we are," Killian said, parking the car. "The docks."

Henry smiled and got out of the car. He spotted Violet's pink jacket over by the Jolly Roger. "Violet!" Henry ran over there.

Violet turned around and smiled. "Henry."

When Henry reached her, he stopped and smiled. "Hey, Violet."

"Hi, Henry. How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"I can't complain," Violet smiled.

Emma and Killian came up behind them, Killian carrying Harper's car seat.

"I uh… hope you don't mind," Henry began. "My mom and step dad wanted to come."

Violet shook her head. "I don't mind at all." Violet held out of her hand to Emma. "Nice to see you again."

Emma shook her hand. "You too, Violet."

Violet then held her hand out to Killian. "Nice to meet you."

Killian shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's get going," Killian said, taking Emma's hand and walking towards the Jolly Roger.

* * *

By the time they had set sail, Harper was already in her pack-n-play Emma and Killian had brought for her. She was giggling happily as she played with a toy. Violet and Henry stood nearby, looking at the sea.

"He's growing up so fast," Emma told Killian as she stood next to him.

"Aye, love. You raised him well," Killian said.

"You forget that Regina raised him for the first ten years of his life," Emma explained.

"But it was you who kept him believing."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "No, that was all Henry."

Killian smiled and took Emma's hand. "You did it. You helped make him the amazing lad he is now."

Emma smiled.

* * *

"Violet," Henry said.

"Yes?" Violet answered without taking her eyes of the water.

"I have something for you."

Violet looked at him as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a white bow tied around it.

Henry handed it to her. "I meant to give this to you before I went to New York the first time."

Violet smiled. "Thank you." She carefully untied the bow. She opened the wrapping paper little by little, finding each piece of tape and removing it. When she finally got to the box, she smiled. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a silver chain. There was a small diamond hanging from it. There was a little metal plate hanging from it as well. It had a heart with the letters: " _H &V" _on it. Violet looked up at Henry. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Henry smiled and took the necklace out of the box. He went behind Violet and put the necklace around her neck. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," Violet said, turning around to face Henry. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Henry turned around to see Emma and Killian smiling a mile a minute. "Seriously?"

"Sorry, Henry," Emma called and went back to talking to Killian.

Henry turned and faced Violet. "Sorry about that."

Violet shook her head. "It's fine. If my father was here, you would probably be dead right now." She laughed.

Henry laughed. "Well I guess one good thing about my mom is that she cares about what I do, but she won't interrupt my life unless I'm being stupid."

Violet laughed. "You're lucky to have a mom who cares so much about you."

"And you're lucky to have a dad who cares so much about you," Henry explained.

"Thank you. You're lucky to have a family who cares so much about you. I would give anything to see my mother again."

"I would too, well, I would do anything to see my dad again, but I guess Hook is a pretty cool dad, well step dad."

"You still call him Hook?"

Henry nodded. "What else would I call him?"

"Dad," Violet suggested.

Henry shook his head. "I want to call him that, believe me, I do. But, I feel like I'd be dishonoring my real dad."

Violet nodded. "It's okay, Henry."

Henry nodded. "You hungry?" He said it a bit loud so Emma and Killian would hear.

"We'll get lunch!" Emma called down to them. She waved her hand and the Jolly Roger started to steer on it's own.

"How?" Killian asked.

"Magic," Emma said, waving her hand.

Killian laughed and kissed Emma softly. "Okay, well then. Why don't you use your magic to set up lunch?"

"Because," Emma began to whisper so Henry couldn't here. "Henry wants a minute to talk to Violet without us listening."

"How do you know?" Killian teased.

"Because I do," Emma said as she began to walk below deck. "And I'm his mother!"

Killian laughed and followed her.

* * *

Emma waved her hand and a small crib appeared. "For Harper." Emma clarified.

"You're going to have her take a nap down here when we're eating lunch?" Killian asked, walking up behind Emma and putting his hands around her waist.

"No, after we all have eaten lunch," Emma explained. "It'll be too loud for her in here to take a nap."

Killian nodded. "Well, where's lunch?"

Emma laughed and turned around to face Killian. She put her arms around his neck. "You aren't very patient huh?" Killian leaned down and kissed her. He turned his head to deepen the kiss. He didn't want to pull away, but he knew if Henry came down, he wouldn't talk to Killian for a week.

Emma seemed to be stronger though. She pulled away and smiled. "Okay, Captain. Let's get lunch." She left his embrace and went over to the table. She waved her hand and there was Granny's takeout. Emma went back above deck. "Henry, Violet. Lunch is ready." She walked over to Harper and picked her up. "You to, baby girl."

"Okay, mom," Henry said, walking below deck with Violet.

"They're so cute huh, Harper?" Emma asked her daughter.

Harper didn't do anything. She just laid in her mother's arms, asleep.

"Well, look who's tired." Emma walked back down below deck and made Harper a bottle.

"Is our little girl tired?" Killian asked, walking over to Emma who had sat down and began feeding Harper her bottle.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. She was almost asleep in her pack'n'play. Once I picked her up, she was out."

"I believe it," Killian said, kissing his daughter's forehead. "Do you want to eat, Emma? I can finish feeding her."

Emma nodded. "Yes. I want some onion rings." The two laughed as Emma carefully handed Harper over to Killian. She got up and went over to the table, leaving Killian alone with Harper.

"Hey, baby girl," Killian said, smiling.

Harper's eyes only fluttered, but she soon was asleep again. Killian took the, almost finished, bottle out of Harper's mouth and stood up. He glanced at Emma and nodded, signaling that he was going above deck. When he got up there, Harper began to move. She tucked her arms and feet in so they were close to her body. "Are you cold?" Killian went over to the pack n play and grabbed a blanket out of there. He wrapped Harper in it. As soon as she was wrapped up, she fell right back to sleep.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Emma asked Killian a few hours later. They were now all sitting on the deck of the Jolly Roger, looking up at the stars.

Killian pulled Emma closer. "Whenever you are."

Emma looked over at Henry and Violet who were sitting next to each other. Henry looked like he was going to put his arm around Violet, but he was nervous. "Let's give them sometime alone." Emma and Killian stood up. "Let's go check on Harper."

"Aye," Killian said, taking Emma's hand and they walked down below deck together, leaving Henry and Violet alone.

"Violet?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry?" Violet asked without taking her eyes off of the stars.

"Did you have a good time today?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah, I did." She looked at Henry. "Did you?"

"Oh yeah." Henry said, making them both laugh.

"When are we heading back? My father wanted me home by nine I think. He was having trouble reading this world's clocks so he pointed at a number that he thought was nine."

Henry laughed. "Well, it's only seven. We still have an hour before we should start heading back."

Violet nodded and continued to look at the stairs.

* * *

"She's so adorable," Emma whispered, putting her head on Killian's shoulder.

Killian rubbed Emma's back. "Aye, love. That she is."

Emma sighed.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked, a bit worried.

"Nothing, I just… I love this, us just hanging out as a family with no monsters."

"Don't be to certain. You never know what can happen in Storybrooke," Killian teased.

Emma laughed. There was then a sound, was that thunder? The boat started jerking back and forth.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, standing up. She almost fell. Harper began crying. "Harper!" Emma ran over to her crib and picked her up.

"Is she okay?" Killian asked from the other side of the room.

Emma nodded. "Yes." Killian ran above deck with Emma following.

"Mom! What's going on?" Henry yelled running over to them with Violet right behind

him.

"I don't know!" Emma yelled over the sound of thunder.

"We're in the middle of a storm!" Killian yelled, trying to keep the wheel steady. "I'm going to head back to the docks!" Killian tried to turn the boat but it wouldn't turn and Emma couldn't help but think the worst.

 **Thoughts?**


	18. Storm

**Here is another chapter for** _ **Separated**_ **! I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story.**

 **I wanted to say, really fast, that I entered a small writing contest, the maximum was 300 hundred words, and I won! I was, and still am, really happy. But it was really hard to keep the story 300 hundred words or less.**

 **Anyway, enough of me talking, here's the story.**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 _Chapter Eighteen_

 **Docks**

Snow knocked on the door for the tenth time with no answer, so she got her key out and unlocked the door. "Emma? Are you home?" Snow walked in and gasped. The place was a mess. The couch had been flipped over, pieces of glass were scattered on the kitchen floor, picture frames had fallen off the walls, books and movies were all over, pillows were scattered everywhere. "Emma!" Snow pulled out her phone and called David.

 _Hello?_ David asked into the phone.

"David! David! You need to get over here right now! Emma… glass… shattered-"

 _Snow what's going on? What happened?"_

"Get over here!" Snow hung up the phone.

"Snow!" David yelled into the phone but there was no answer. He grabbed Neal and his keys and ran to his truck.

* * *

"Henry!" Emma yelled. "Get below deck!"

Henry ran up to his mother. "What about Harper? Is she going to be okay?"

Emma looked down at the baby in her arms. "Yeah. I'm going to hold on to her so she's safe!"

"Emma! Bring Harper below deck!" Killian yelled at them.

"Go!" Emma yelled at Henry as she turned to Killian. "She won't be safe!"

"She'll be safer below deck! You go and take her and stay down there!"

"Killian-"

"Go!"

Emma reluctantly turned and ran below deck with Harper in her arms. "Henry!"

"What?" Henry asked, turning away from Violet and faced his mother.

"Take Harper," Emma said, quickly putting her baby in her son's arms. "Keep her safe and be safe."

"Mom, you can't go back up there."

"I need to help Killian." Emma kissed Henry's forehead. "I love you. Stay safe!" Emma ran back up to help Killian.

"Swan! I told you to stay down there! It's the only way you'll be safe!" Killian yelled as Emma ran up next to him.

"I can't let you be up here alone." Emma kissed Killian on the cheek. "What do I do?"

"Nothing," a voice said.

Emma and Killian turned around to see King George.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, stepping towards him. Killian stayed at the wheel to try and keep the boat steady.

"What do I want?" The former King asked innocently. "Oh, nothing really. Just your daughter."

"No!" Emma yelled, blasting him with her magic. He flew back and hit the ground. "You can't have my daughter!"

King George stood up like nothing happened. "Well, you see, Miss. Swan, I can take her if I want to."

"Miss. Swan?" Emma asked to herself. Her eyes then widened. "Gold."

The king change shaped. He became a little bit shorter, his hair grew shorter, turning gray. "I should've known you would figure it out. Alas, I had hope." Gold lifted his hand and Emma was thrown back and flew past the stairs and hit the deck.

"Emma!" Killian yelled, running to her side. He knelt down next to her and pulled her into his lap. "Emma, love, wake up."

Gold laughed. "Don't worry. She's fine, but she won't be waking up for a while. She's under a curse. Not a sleeping curse, but a curse that can only be broken by time." Gold disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Killian alone, tears falling down his face, with his unconscious wife.

* * *

"Shh, Harper. It's okay. Mommy will be back soon," Henry tried to sooth Harper, but was failing.

"Hello deary," a voice said.

Henry and Violet turned around.

"Grandpa," Henry mumbled. "What do you want?"

Gold took a step towards them, but they took a step back. "You know what I want. Now, give your sister to me and you and your girlfriend won't get hurt."

Henry held Harper closer to his chest. "No. You won't take her." Henry paused, then yelled, "Dad!"

* * *

Killian wasn't sure if he heard right. He heard some one, who sounded like Henry, yell 'Dad!' Was it Henry? Whatever it was, Killian assumed it was for a bad reason. He kissed Emma's forehead and ran below deck. "Henry!"

"Dad! I uh… mean Hook!" Henry said, slightly embarrassed.

Killian smiled, but then frowned when he saw Gold. "Get away from them!" He pulled out his sword and held it up to Gold's throat. "Leave."

Gold laughed and just pushed away the sword. "You can't do anything to stop me. You don't have magic. You're just a useless pirate who has no business pretending to be a hero."

Killian stepped in front of Henry, putting himself in between Gold and the kids. "You are not getting my daughter."

Gold laughed and waved his hand. Harper appeared in his arms. "You can't stop me." Killian reached out to grab Harper, but Gold disappeared.

"No!" Killian screamed. He looked at his hands and ran back above deck to get to Emma. He knelt down next to her and pulled her into his lap. "Emma, wake up. I failed. Gold… he… he took Harper. I need you Emma. Wake up." Killian leaned down and kissed Emma. A blast of cool air ran through the air but Killian didn't care. He felt Emma raise her hand to his cheek and kiss him back. He didn't want to pull away. He wasn't going to let Emma go again.

"Uhm," Henry said, breaking up the kiss between his mom and step dad. "What happened?"

Killian smiled. He pulled Emma into a hug. "Emma! You're okay! Gosh, you scared me."

Emma laughed, but quickly became worried. "What happened? Where's Harper?"

They pulled away and Killian helped Emma up. "Gold. He started this storm. He knocked you out and cast a curse on you that he said would only be broken with time."

"Well," Emma said. "That just proves that true love can break any curse." Emma gave him a quick peck on the lips. "So, what else happened?"

Killian looked down. "Your boy called for me." He looked back at Emma. "Gold had Henry, Violet, and Harper cornered below deck. Gold… I couldn't stop him… I don't have magic…"

"Hey," Emma said in a quiet voice. She put her hand on his cheek. "What happened?"

Killian took a deep breath. "Gold, he took Harper again. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't protect Harper. I couldn't protect your lad."

"Killian. Hey. Listen to me," Emma said, stroking Killian's cheek with her thumb. "It's okay. We're going to get Harper back. It's not your fault. Gold's the one who took Harper from us again. He won't do it again."

Killian sighed. "I love you." He leaned down and gave her a soft, loving kiss. But it was a quick one because Henry and Violet were still here.

They pulled away and Emma rested her forehead on Killian's forehead. "I love you too. Now, let's go home."

Killian nodded and headed to the wheel.

* * *

"Snow!" David yelled, running into Emma's house. He stopped when he entered. The house was a disaster. "What happened?"

"David? David is that you?" Snow asked, walking into the doorway where David stood.

"Snow!" David ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "What happened?"

Snow took Neal from David. "I don't know. I came in here and it was like this. I've tried to call Emma, but she won't answer her phone. Neither will Hook or Henry. I'm worried."

David looked around. "We need to go find Emma and find out who did this."

Snow nodded. "Let's go to the docks. Emma and Killian took the kids and Violet sailing on the Jolly Roger."

David nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"We're almost there!" Killian yelled, trying to make it sound cheerful.

Emma sighed. She leaned her head on Killian's shoulder and he put his arm around her and kept one hand on the wheel. "I just want to go home."

Killian rubbed her arm. "You sure you're okay? You hit the deck pretty hard. We could go to the doctor's-"

"Killian, I'm fine. Your true love's kiss saved me, remember?"

Killian smiled. "Of course I remember." His smile faded. "I'm just worried. Gold said that the only thing that could break the curse you were under was by time, but, what if that's still the case? What if your curse isn't broken?"

"What would the curse be Killian?"

Killian was about to say something but Henry yelled, "We're home!"

Killian and Emma looked up.

"We'll talk at home," Killian said, pulling his arm away from Emma so he could use both hands on the wheel.

"Alright," Emma said. She walked down to the main deck to where Henry and Violet were. "You guys ready to go home?"

Henry nodded. "Yep. Can I spend the night at Regina's tonight?"

Emma nodded. "Of course." They soon reached the docks and the all got off the Jolly Roger.

"Emma!" A voice said. Emma turned around to see her mother running to her.

"Mom?" Emma wondered as Snow ran up to her and gave Emma a hug. "Um… are you okay?"

They pulled away.

"Am I okay? What about you? Are you okay? What happened to your house?" Snow

asked.

"What? What are you talking about? What happened to my house?" Emma asked. David

came up behind Snow and Killian came up behind Emma.

"Emma, where's Harper?" David asked.

Emma looked down. Killian put his arm around Emma. Emma said, "She was kidnapped, again. There was a storm when we were out there and Gold came and took Harper from us while I was knocked out." A tear slipped down Emma's cheek.

Snow and David went and hugged Emma.

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry," Snow said.

Emma pulled away. "So what happened to my house?"

Snow and David looked at each other.

"It's better if you see," Snow said.

 **Please review and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it.**


	19. A Mess

**Okay, here's another chapter. A lot happens in this chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the support for this chapter. I really, really appreciate it.**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 _Chapter Nineteen_

 **A Mess**

"We need to drop Violet off at Granny's. That's where her and her dad are staying currently," Henry said, walking onto the docks, Violet following.

Emma turned to them. "Okay, will do. Let's go."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me Henry," Violet said. Henry and Violet were in front of Violet's hotel room.

"Well, thanks for coming," Henry said. "Did you have a good time?"

"Most of the time, yes," Violet said. She looked sympathetically at Henry. "And Henry, don't worry. You'll get your sister back. I know it."

Henry smiled. "Thanks."

"Violet? Is that you?" A voice said through the door.

"Yes father! I'll be right in!" Violet called. She looked back at Henry. "Sorry about that." She kissed Henry's cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night," Henry said as Violet walked into her room.

Henry smiled and went down to the car.

* * *

"You seem happy," Killian pointed out once Henry got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Well, I am," Henry said.

"Why is that?" Killian asked.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Where's my mom?"

"She went home already. She went to see what happened to the house."

"What happened to it?"

"I don't know. So you're staying at Regina's, right?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

Killian started the car and headed towards Regina's house.

* * *

"What the heck happened here?" Emma asked as she entered her home.

"I don't know. I came here earlier to see if you were home, but no one would answer the door. So I used my key and came in and it was a mess," Snow explained.

"Gold," Emma said. "It had to have been Gold. He must've came here looking for something and he couldn't find it I guess, so he came and took Harper from Killian and I." A tear slipped down Emma's cheek. "I need to get my daughter back. Gold has done to many things to this family. I need to stop him." Emma started walking towards the door.

"Emma, wait," David said, grabbing Emma's arm.

"What?"

"You need rest. You can't go confront Gold like this."

"Like what?!" Emma yelled.

"Hey," a voice said.

They all turned around.

"Killian…" Emma said.

Killian walked up to Emma and put his hands on her waist. "What's going on? Why were you yelling?"

"We need to go get Harper back right now. I can't stand the thought of her being with Gold for another moment," Emma explained, more tears escaping her eyes.

Killian rubbed Emma's arms and pulled her into a hug. "Love, we need rest. We can't go after Gold like this. Gold can't even create the time portal yet."

"I know. But what if he hurts Harper?"

"Shh," Killian said, rubbing Emma's back. "Harper will be okay."

Emma nodded.

"Emma," Snow said. "Why don't you two stay in the extra room at the loft. I don't think it's safe here."

Emma nodded. "Okay, sure. Let's go."

* * *

Harper cried. Who was the and holding her? Where were her mother and father?

"Quiet child," Gold hushed.

"Rumple!" a voice came from the front.

Gold sighed. He put Harper down in a baby carrier and gave her, her pacifier. He walked out to the front of his shop and was surprised by who was there. "Belle."

"What did you do?" Belle asked. "Emma told me you kidnapped Harper again!"

"Miss. Swan told you that?" Gold asked.

"She didn't tell me about the first time you did because she wanted to spare me the pain, but now that you kidnapped her two week old daughter for the second time in a matter of days, so, she told me. Rumple, why would you do that?"

"I need Harper."

"For what?" Belle asked. "Tell me the truth. Please."

Gold sighed. "Belle, I know you want me to be a changed man, but I can't. The Black Fairy is my mother. I'm the Dark One. Tell me, how am I supposed to fight the darkness?"

"You come to me! You trust me! I can help you fight the darkness. You just need to let me in." Belle sighed. "Rumple, please give Harper to me. It will be your first step towards the light."

"Did the Heroes send you?'

"No. I came on my own."

Gold sighed. He went to the back room and grabbed Harper. He walked back to the front. "I can't fight the darkness. I will get what I want, no matter the cost, but you have once again showed me that there is a man behind the beast, just not one that's strong enough to fight the darkness." Gold handed Harper to Belle. He kissed Belle's forehead. "Goodbye, Belle."

"Thank you, Rumple." Belle smiled and headed towards the loft.

* * *

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Killian asked again.

"Yes, Hook. Now, go get some rest," David said. "Emma's already upstairs."

Killian sighed. "Okay then." Killian walked upstairs to see Emma in the covers with her phone out. "What are you looking at?"

Emma looked at him. "Pictures of Harper."

Killian went and laid next to her. He looked at one of the pictures. "They're adorable." It was a picture of the first time Henry held Harper.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. They are."

Killian put his arm around Emma. "Emma, we're going to get Harper back as soon as we wake up tomorrow."

"How are you so certain?"

"Because, I have hope."

Emma smiled. "Well, that's good. I wish I had some."

"Emma…"

"Killian, don't worry. I'll be fine as soon as we get our daughter back." Emma gave him a weak smile.

Killian sighed. He was about to say something when he heard a knock on the downstairs door. "Who's that?"

Emma shrugged. "Let's go see." They walked downstairs to see a brown haired woman.

"Belle," Emma said walking over. "What are you doing here-" She stopped when she saw who Belle was holding. "Is that?'

Belle nodded. "Yes." She carefully handed Harper over to Emma.

Emma smiled. "Harper! Oh my gosh! You're okay!" Emma kissed her forehead. "Killian!"

Killian came over. "What's wrong?" He stopped when he saw Harper. "Harper?"

Emma nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Yes!"

Killian rushed over and kissed Harper's forehead multiple times. "Harper." He put his arm around Emma and held Harper's hand.

"Thank you Belle!" Emma said. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course," Belle smiled. "I would gladly find her again."

"How did you get her, love?" Killian asked.

Belle told them what happened.

"Gold, he just… gave her to you?" Emma asked.

Belle nodded. "I had to do a little bit of convincing, but yeah, he did."

"Well, thank you, Belle. We couldn't thank you enough," Killian said, smiling.

"My pleasure. I didn't want Harper to get hurt," Belle explained. "But there is one thing I need to tell you."

Emma, Killian, Snow, and David looked at Belle.

"What is it?" David asked.

Belle took a deep breath. "Well, Rumple said that he will get what he wants, no matter the cost."

Emma and Killian looked at each other.

"We need to stop him," Emma said.

"But how?" Snow asked.

Emma looked at Belle. "I'm sorry, Belle, but we need to lock him up, like we did in the Enchanted Forest."

Belle looked down. "There has to be another way."

Snow put her hand on Belle's shoulder. "Belle, we wish there was, we really do. But right now, I think it's the only option."

Belle nodded and looked up. "I know. I'll do some research tomorrow."

"Thank you, Belle," Emma said.

Belle nodded and left.

Emma and Killian turned their attention back to Harper.

"I'm so glad she's safe!" Emma exclaimed.

"Aye, love. Me too," Killian said.

"So, do you guys want to use Neal's setup crib?" David asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Dad."

David nodded and he and Snow left to their closet to find the crib.

Killian kissed Emma's forehead. "I told you, love. We got Harper back."

Emma smiled. "I need to listen to you more often huh?"

"If you want hope, yes," Killian teased.

Emma smiled. "I'm just glad Harper's alright."

Killian nodded and kissed Harper's forehead. "Let's put her to bed. She's had a long day and so have you."

Emma nodded. "Alright. I think I can sleep now that I know Harper is safely back with her parents."

 **So, like I said, a lot happened in this chapter. I didn't want Harper to be gone as long as she was before and I wanted Belle and Rumple to have a scene. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter Please review!**


	20. Time Curse

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update last sunday! I was super busy and wasn't able to get onto to my computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the support for this story!**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters.**

 _Chapter Twenty_

 **Time Curse**

They woke to the sound of Harper's crying and couldn't be more happy to hear it.

"Looks like Harper's awake," Killian said, sitting up.

Emma yawned. "I'm so glad she's here." Emma got up and picked up Harper out of her crib. "Hey, there."

Harper giggled.

Killian walked over to them. "She seems happy."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. She does." Emma smiled. "Let's get ready."

* * *

Emma and Killian walked downstairs, Emma carrying Harper.

"Hey mom," Emma said, sitting down at the table. Killian sat next to her.

Snow turned around. "Hey, guys. How's Harper doing?"

"Good, she's not hurt so that's good," Emma said, smiling down at her daughter. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

"You almost forgot what?" Killian asked.

Emma handed Harper over to Killian. "I need to call Henry." Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Henry's phone number.

 _Hey, mom! What's up?_ Henry asked into the phone.

"Henry! Belle brought Harper here! She got her from Gold!" Emma said excitingly.

 _Really? Awesome! I'm coming over there right now!_

"Come to your grandparent's house."  
 _Okay._ He hung up.

"Henry's on his way over right now," Emma explained. She smiled at her husband, who was looking at their daughter. She knew that this was exactly where they were supposed to be.

* * *

"Mom!" Henry yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Regina called.

Henry ran into the kitchen. "Mom! They found Harper!"

Regina immediately looked at him. "They did? How?"

"I don't know. Something about Belle," Henry said. "They're at the loft right now."

"Okay. Eat breakfast then we can go," Regina explained.

Henry nodded. "Okay."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

David answered it. "Henry!"

"Hey, Grandpa." Henry and Regina walked in. "Where's my mom and Hook?"

David shut the door. "Upstairs."

"Thanks." Henry rushed up the stairs. "Mom!"

Emma and Killian turned around.

"Henry!" Emma rushed over and gave him a hug. They pulled away and Killian walked over with Harper in his arms. Emma took Harper from Killian and handed her to Henry.

"Hey, sis," Henry said. "How are you doing?"

Emma smiled. Killian put his arm around Emma. "I told you everything would be okay," Killian whispered.

Emma looked at him. "Yeah, you did."

Henry looked up at his mom and step dad. "How did you guys find her?"

"We didn't actually. Belle did," Emma explained. "She went to Gold's shop and convinced Rumple to give Harper to her."

Henry smiled. "Sounds like Grandma alright."

"Grandma?" Emma asked. "Oh, right, Belle." Emma laughed a little.

Henry nodded. "Yeah." He laughed.

Emma then felt tired. Everyone's voices seemed distant. Everyone was blurry. She could feel Killian's hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her from passing out. Her eyes closed. Her legs stopped working. She fell onto the bed.

"Emma!" Killian yelled.

"What happened?" Henry asked, trying to calm Harper down who had started crying.

"Henry!" Regina said, running up the stairs. "Why did you yell?" Snow and Charming ran in after her.

"Emma," Killian said, putting his hand on Emma's cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

"What happened to her?" David asked, walking up behind Killian.

"I don't know. I-" Killian stopped.

"Hook, what's wrong?" Snow asked, putting her hand on Killian's shoulder.

Killian looked at her. "I know who did this." Killian stood up and grabbed his sword. He kissed Harper's forehead and began to walk downstairs.

"Killian!" Snow yelled, running after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the bloody crocodile," Killian said, opening the door. He was about to step out when David ran over and shut the door.

"Why are you going to find Gold?" David asked.

Killian glared at David. "He did that to Emma! I'm going to go find out how to fix it!"

"Killian," Snow said in a calming voice. She knew that only Emma usually called Killian _Killian_ , but she also knew that it calmed him down. "How do you know Gold did that to Emma?"

"When we were on the Jolly Roger, Gold came and knocked Emma out. I tried to wake her, but Gold said that she was under a curse, one that could only be broken by time. But I kissed Emma and she woke up. So we thought the curse was broken, but apparently, it isn't," Killian explained.

"I know what kind of curse Gold put Emma under," Regina said, walking down the stairs with Henry trailing her with Harper in his arms.

Killian walked over to Regina. "What kind of curse?"

Regina sighed. "It's called a Time Curse."

"What the bloody heck is that supposed to mean?" Killian asked.

Regina tapped her foot on the floor a few times before answering. "It's a curse that can only be broken by time."

"So, she'll wake up in a few days?" Killian asked.

Regina shook her head. "No. She'll wake up in an hour or so, but this will keep happening. She'll pass out more frequently and each time she'll stay asleep longer until…" Regina paused and glanced a Henry. "Until she won't wake up again."

Killian stepped back and started taking deeper breaths.

"Hook, are you okay?" David asked.

Killian shook his head. "No. I'm not." Killian walked passed the group of heroes and walked back upstairs to sit next to Emma. "Emma, please, wake up."

"She's not going to wake up," a voice said.

"Crocodile," Killian said. He pulled out his sword and turned around. He held it against Gold's throat. "What do you want?"

Gold laughed and pushed the sword away. "You can't hurt me, Captain. I just came here to enjoy this moment." He gestured towards Emma.

"What's there to enjoy?'

Gold chuckled. "Oh, you know. I came to enjoy watching you suffer. Your wife is under a curse and soon, your daughter will be taken from you."  
Killian lunged and Gold, ready to kill him. He would not take his daughter, not again.

Gold held up his hand and Killian flew against the wall. "You can't kill me. So don't try." With that Gold disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Killian heard footsteps coming up the stairs so he tried to stand up, but he just fell.

"Killian!" Snow yelled, running over to him and helping him up.

Snow's voice sounded so much like Emma's. When he heard it, he looked up, hoping to see Emma awake, but it was only Snow. "Thank you," Killian said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

Killian heard Harper crying. "Harper!" He ran past the heroes and saw Henry sitting on the bed next to Emma, trying to calm Harper down. Killian went over to him. He picked Harper up from Henry's arms and began rocking her in his arms. He kissed Harper's forehead multiple times. "Harper, hey, shhh. It's okay. Daddy's got you."

Everyone smiled at the sight of Killian taking care of his daughter, everyone but Henry. Henry just looked at his mother, about ready to cry. He wanted to see her awake so badly. Why did this have to happen to their family?

"Henry," Regina said, sitting next to him. "Are you okay?"

Henry nodded and looked at Regina, taking his eyes off of Emma. "Yeah, I'm fine." A tear rolled down Henry's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

Regina saw the tear though. "Henry." Regina pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be okay. Emma will wake up and then we'll find a way to cure her."

"Is there a cure?" Killian asked.

Regina pulled away from Henry and looked a Killian. "There is one way, but that's the way Gold wants."

"What is it?" Killian asked, ready to pay the price.

"The only way I know how to cure a Time Curse is by casting a Time Spell to send you back in time to stop Emma from getting the Time Curse," Regina explained, slowly.

Killian stood there. Then looked at Regina, but he had a distant look in his eyes. They couldn't go back in time. They would have to use Harper. He couldn't do that.

"Is there another way to cure it?" David asked.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. I'll go check my vault and see if I can figure something out."

Snow nodded. "We'll ask Belle if she knows anything about it."

"No," Regina said. "She is looking for ways to trap Gold. She needs to figure that out."

Snow nodded. "Okay."

Regina gave Henry a hug. "I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too," Henry said. Regina smiled and waved her hand. She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 **Okay, so I know the concept of the Time Curse and Time Spell might be confusing, so let me explain the difference. The Time Curse is like the sleeping curse, but the only known way to cure it is by going back in time to make it so that the victim of the Time curse doesn't get it. So with the Time Curse, each time you fall back to sleep, you are asleep longer than the time before that, and it keeps happening until the victim can't wake up anymore. The Time Spell is the Time Portal. You know how in season 3 Zelena opened a time portal, well that is what I call the Time Spell. I hope that is not confusing, if it is, please let me know in a review or PM me.**


	21. I Miss You

**Here's another chapter for** _ **Separated**_ **! I really liked writing this chapter, especially the ending, but read the whole chapter first.**

 **Once comes back this Friday! Who's going to watch it? I know I am. Let me know in a review. :)**

 **Thank you for all the support for this fan fiction!  
I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 _Chapter Twenty-one_

 **I Miss You**

David and Henry walked downstairs but Killian remained upstairs. He sat down on the bed next to Emma. Snow was about to go downstairs, but she saw that Killian wasn't following. So she walked over to him and sat next to him. "You doing okay?"

Killian shrugged. "I don't know. Emma is under a Time Curse that, as of right now, has no cure other than a way that hurts mine and her daughter. And Gold is after my daughter to try and cast the same spell that will help wake my wife."

Snow sighed. That was the first time she had heard everything bad going on in just a few sentences. She put a hand on Killian's shoulder. "Things will get better, Killian. You just need to have hope."

Killian nodded. "I know. It's just hard to when your world is being destroyed by your old foe." He looked at Snow. "Thank you, your majesty."

Snow laughed. "None of that. It's Snow."

Killain chuckled a little bit. "Okay… Snow… thank you."

Snow smiled. "You are very welcome." Harper began crying and Killian tried to get her to calm down. "Well, I should probably leave you so you can get Harper to take a nap."

"Thank you," Killian said. Once Snow was downstairs, Killian began rocking Harper back and forth, trying to get her to sleep. After about ten minutes, Harper was fast asleep in Killian's arms. He gently placed her down in the setup crib. He watched her sleep peacefully for a while until he turned around. He walked over to Emma and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Emma. Wake up soon."

Killian looked at her for a moment, hoping she would wake up, but she didn't. Killian sighed and walked downstairs.

* * *

Belle looked through the last book she had in the Dark One section, which wasn't very big. She couldn't figure out how to trap Gold. The way the dwarves did it was a lot simpler than it needs to be now. Gold now has all the power of every Dark One, so it was going to be hard to trap him.

Belle read the last page and slammed the book closed. She moved it aside and set her head on the table.

"Careful, Belle. Books are very precious," a familiar voice said.

Belle looked up. She thought she was going to see Gold, but the person standing in front of her was not her husband. "King George."

The former king nodded and walked closer to the table. "Yes."

"What do you want?" Belle demanded.

The king walked over to Belle, but she backed away. "I just wanted to do this." King George pulled out handcuffs and lunged at Belle. Belle dodged, allowing George to run into a bookshelf. He groaned in pain.

Belle made a run for the door, but someone grabbed her arm from behind.

"I got you," The king said. "No running away now."

Belle struggled to get free while King George handcuffed her. He sat her down on a chair and duct taped her legs together. He put duct tape over her mouth. "Now you can't interfere with my plans anymore." He laughed as he left Belle sitting alone in the library.

* * *

"I need to talk to Belle," Killian said, once he got down the stairs.

They all looked at him.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"I need to find a way to wake up Emma as soon as possible," Killian explained.

"Killian," Snow said. "You need to let Belle focus on trying to trap Gold."

"How are we going to be able to trap Gold without Emma's help?" Killian demanded, getting frustrated.

"He does have a point," Henry said, taking his step father's side.

David sighed. "You're right. We can watch Harper-"

"No," Killian said. "Harper is coming with me. I don't want her getting kidnapped again."

"But, Hook-" David began.

"No, I'm taking Harper with me." Killian walked back upstairs and carefully picked up Harper from her crib. He set her down gently in her carrier and buckled her in. Killian grabbed Harper's blanket and bottle and put it in the carrier next to Harper. He walked over to Emma and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back." Killian walked back downstairs and saw David with his sword. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you. If you need help protecting Harper, I'll be there so you can get her to safety," David explained.

"Thank you," Killian said sincerely. "Let's go.'

* * *

David opened the door to the library. "Belle!"

Killian walked in behind him. "Where is she?"

The two walked closer to the frontdesk.

Killian stopped moving. "Did you hear that?"

David listened for a minute. "I don't hear anything."

"I do." Killian rushed over to the table that had books scattered on it. He looked around and saw one of the bookshelves were knocked over. He heard a muffled scream. Killian ran behind the knocked over bookshelf. "Belle." Belle was tied to a chair. He ran over and set Harper down and started letting Belle free. He took the duct tape off her mouth and started working on the duct tape around her feet.

Belle took a deep breath. "Thank you. Thank you."

"What happened?" Killian finished with the duct tape. "David! Over here!"

David came running over and saw Belle. "Belle! Are you okay?"

"Give me the key to the handcuffs," Killian said, reaching his hand out to David.

David handed him the key. "Here you go."

Killian struggled at first, but soon he was able to unlock the handcuffs on Belle's hands. Has soon as her hands were free, Belle hugged Killian. "Thank you Killian!"

Killian, who was shocked by getting hugged, took a second to answer. "Y- you're welcome." Killian helped Belle to her feet and then he picked up Harper's car seat. "What happened?"

Belle told them the story.

"Belle, I'm so sorry," David said, pulling Belle into a hug.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you two." Belle smiled, pulling away. "What did you come here for?"

"We need to find a way to wake Emma up without having to go back in time," Killian explained.

"Did you try kissing her?" Belle asked.

Killian nodded. "Yes. I have."

Belle looked down. "I don't know." She looked back up. "I can do some research. I haven't found any on how to trap Rumple."

"Are you sure? We can help you," David suggested.

Belle shook her head. "I'm the only one who really knows where everything is, I'll be fine on my own, but thank you."

"No," Killian said. "Thank you."

Belle smiled and nodded. Killian and David left, with Harper in her carseat that Killian was carrying.

* * *

At the loft, Snow was reading through some books Regina brought her, while Henry was upstairs. Waiting for his mother to wake up.

"Mom," Henry said, taking a hold of Emma's hand. "Wake up." Henry received no answer. Henry sighed. "I love you, mom. Please. Wake up." There was still no answer. Henry sighed and stood up. He walked downstairs to sit with his grandmother.

"How are you doing Henry?" Snow asked, putting a book down.

Henry shrugged. "I just want her to wake up."

"Me too, Henry. Me too."

* * *

Emma didn't want to have these dreams. She hated it. She wanted to tell Henry she would wake up soon. She wanted to tell Killian that she loves him to. She wanted to tell her family not to worry. She wanted to hold Harper in her arms again.

Emma had been having nothing but nightmares. She dreamt of the time her and Killian were in the Enchanted Forest in the past, but they weren't able to get her parents to be together. Emma had slowly faded away as Killian screamed her name.

Emma shook that thought out of her head. She needed to wake up now, but she didn't know how.

* * *

The door opened and Killian and David walked inside. Snow and Henry rushed over to them.

"Are you guys okay? You've been gone for over an hour," Snow explained.

Killian nodded. "We're okay. I have to go put Harper down for her nap." Killian turned and walked up the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Snow asked David.

David shrugged. "He's been acting strange ever since we left the library. He must just miss Emma a lot."

Snow nodded. "I hope that's the case. It's been a few hours and Emma still hasn't woken up."

David hugged her. "Emma will wake up soon."

* * *

Killian set Harper down in the setup crib and she fell asleep right away. Killian smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead. He stood up straighter and walked over to Emma. He sat down beside her and kissed her forehead. "I miss you, Emma."

* * *

Emma fought with all of her might to wake up.

 _It should work_ , she thought. _Killian just kissed me. I should be able to wake up._

She fought and fought and soon, she saw a bright light shining through a window.

* * *

Killian rubbed Emma's cheek with his thumb, hoping she would wake up.

Killian closed his eyes, and a tear ran down his cheek. He went down to kiss her lips. As soon as his lips touched hers, he felt a force pushing him back. He opened his eyes and pulled away. He smiled wide when he saw Emma's eyes open.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just had to do it:). You'll just have to wait 'til next Sunday to read what happens next :). Please review and tell me what you think and if you're going to watch season 7 of Once!:)**


	22. Talk

**Here's another chapter. And to answer one of the guest reviewers question, yea. King George is still bitter with Snow and David.**

 **Thank you for all the support for this fan fiction.**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 _Chapter Twenty-two_

 **Talk**

"Emma!" Killian kissed her. "You're awake!"

Emma laughed. "Yeah. I am."

Killian sat up and pulled Emma into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Emma smiled. "Me too." She pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. "Now, can I see Harper?"

Killian nodded and stood up. He walked over to Harper's crib and picked her up gently. He walked back to Emma and handed Harper to her. "Here's our sleepy little lass."

Emma kissed Harper's forehead. "Yeah. Sleepy indeed." Emma looked up at him. "What did you do when I was asleep? Did you find a way to stop Gold?"

Killian shook his head. "Belle hasn't been able to find anything and neither has Regina or your mother."

Emma sighed. "Well, why don't we head down to the library and help Belle before I pass out again."

"You'll pass out longer next time," Killian remembered.

Emma put a hand on Killian's cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

Killian gave her a quick, gentle kiss. "I hope so."

* * *

"Mom!" Henry said, running over to Emma as she walked down the stairs. He gave her a hug. Emma had given Harper to Killian because she wanted a chance to hug her family.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm so happy you're awake!" Henry pulled away.

Emma ruffled his hair. "Me too." Emma stepped passed Henry and gave her mother a hug.

"Emma," Snow said. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." She pulled away and turned to hug her father.

"Emma! Thank goodness you're okay!" David said. He cradled Emma's head.

"Dad," Emma said softly. "I'm glad you're here." She pulled away. "I'm glad both you and mom are here."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Snow asked.

Emma shrugged and hugged them both. "Just… something happened in one of my dreams."

"Well, whatever it was, you can be sure, that we will never leave," David said, pulling away.

Emma smiled. "Good." Emma turned to Killian and took Harper from him and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Killian put an arm around Emma and pulled her closer. He never wanted to let go of her again.

"We need to go to the library and help Belle figure out how to break this curse on Emma," Killian said.

Emma looked at him. "We need to find a way to trap Gold."

"You, um… also need to figure out who destroyed your house," Snow added in.

Emma sighed. "Oh yeah. Well, I think we know who it is."

"Who?" David asked.

"Gold," Emma explained. "He had to have done it when we were on the Jolly Roger."

Killian nodded. "Aye. Now, let's go find a way to get that curse broken, then we can worry about Gold and the house."

Emma nodded. "Alright, fine. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, guys," Belle said as the heroes walked in.

"Belle, Killian told me what happened. Are you okay?" Emma asked, setting Harper's car

seat down and going over to hug her friend.

Belle nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Killian and David."

Emma smiled at Belle. "I'm so glad."

"So, what can I do for you all?" Belle asked. The rest of the group came up behind them.

"Have you found anyway to break the Time Curse?" David asked.

Belle nodded. "Yes. I have."

"You have?" Killian asked, he was holding Harper car seat.

Belle nodded, sadly. "The only other to break that doesn't involve going back in time, is to have to person who cast the spell at first, break it."

Emma looked down. She had gotten her hopes up. Gold wasn't going to break the Time Curse for her. Killian took Emma's hand and squeezed it for comfort.

"So there's no other way?" Henry asked.

Belle shook her head. "Sadly, no."

"Well then," Snow said. "Let's go ask Gold."

"Mom," Emma said, turning around to face Snow. "Gold's not going to break the curse."

"What if… what if I talk to him," Belle suggested.

Everyone looked at her.

"Do you really think Gold will break the Time Curse if you ask him to?" Killian asked doubtfully.

"I don't know, but I can try," Belle said. "I got him to give me Harper."

Emma smiled. "And we are so glad you did."

Belle smiled. "Well, if you all would excuse me, I have to go talk to my husband."

* * *

The door opened to his shop and he walked out of the back room and was surprised when he saw who was there. "Belle."

Belle smiled and walked up to the counter. "I need your help."

"With what?"

Belle took a deep breathe. "Can you lift the Time Curse spell off of Emma?"

Gold sighed and shook his head. "No, I can't. I need the Saviour out of my way."

"But Killian is still in your way! Along with Regina, Snow, David and Henry! You can't possibly think that getting rid of Emma will be your only obstacle to getting Harper."

"I know what I need to do. You can't stop me."

"Rumple, please. I know there is still good in you." Belle took one of his hands. "Please, please, see it to."

Gold looked into her eyes. She was wrong. There was no good left in Gold. "I'm sorry Belle. I can't help you." He pulled his hand away and walked back to the back of his shop.

Belle sighed and turned to leave. She really thought she could get Rumple to help Emma, but once again, she had too much faith in him.

* * *

They entered their home and immediately wanted to leave.

"Why would Gold do this?" Emma asked, carefully walking into the living room with Harper in her arms.

Killian looked around. "I don't know." Killian pushed the couch back up into place so they could sit down. They both sat down.

"Well," Emma said. "Take Harper." Emma handed Harper to Killian.

"Are you going to pass out, Emma?" Killian asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, but I'm not going to leave the house like this." Emma stood up and walked into the kitchen. She waved her hand and everything was back where it used to be. Nothing was broken. She walked back into the living room and did the same. She then said, "I'm going to go upstairs and see if it's a mess."

Killian nodded. "Alright."

Emma walked upstairs and into Harper's room. Stuffed animals and toys were scattered all over the floor. Emma sighed and waved her hand. They were all back on shelves and in boxes in a second. Emma went into Henry's room and fixed it.

She then walked into her and Killian's room and noticed that her memory box was open in her closet. Emma walked over to it and looked in it. Everything seemed to be in there. She moved the pictures and found the bottom of the box. "Where is it?" Emma dumped the box out, but her baby blanket still was nowhere to be seen. "Killian!"

Moments later the door swung open and Killian walked in with Harper in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but I can't find it." Emma gestured towards the box.

Killian walked over to Emma and knelt down next to her. "What can't you find?"

"My baby blanket. It's gone. I never took it out of this box."

Killian looked in the box. "Then where is it?"

Emma looked up at Killian. "Gold. That's what he was looking for."

"Why?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. He must need it for the time spell."

"Or the Time Curse," Killian added.

Emma sighed. "Yeah."

"What's wrong Emma?"

"I just… I want to find out what Gold has planned so we can stop him."

Killian hugged Emma the best he could while still holding Harper. "Emma, love, we will stop him. It might take time, but we will."

Emma nodded. "I know."

Killian kissed Emma's head and pulled away. "I'm going to put Harper to bed. You need to eat before you pass out again."

Emma nodded and stood up at the same time as Killian did. "Okay. I'll go eat." The two of them exited the room together. Emma went downstairs to the kitchen while Killian went to put Harper to bed.

* * *

How were they going to defeat Gold? Emma couldn't get that question out of her head. They didn't know why he wanted the baby blanket or why King George was in Harper's room.

Emma opened fridge and pulled out some leftovers from the night before. She warmed it up and went to watch TV. She sat on the couch and put her food on the coffee table while she decided what to watch.

* * *

Killian set Harper down gently and covered her with her blanket. "Goodnight little lass. Daddy loves you." He kissed Harper's forehead and gave her her pacifier. He quietly walked downstairs and into the living room.

Emma was eating dinner while watching TV. He smiled and sat down next to Emma. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Killian," Emma began. She sounded tired.

"What is it love?"

"I'm about to blackout ag-" Emma's eyes closed.

Killian sighed. He took Emma's plate from her hands and set it on the coffee table. He then picked Emma up and brought her upstairs and put her in bed.

No matter what, Killian thought, they were going to break this curse tomorrow.

 **Please review. :)**


	23. Hope

_Chapter Twenty-three_

 **Hope**

"When did she pass out?" Henry asked Killian. Henry had just gotten here. He wanted to see his mom, but he was disappointed when he found she was asleep.

"Last night around 10:30," Killian explained.

"Shouldn't she be awake then?" Henry asked.

"She probably woke up last night and just fell asleep again," Killian reassured.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

Killian nodded. "Yes." They then heard faint cries coming from upstairs. Killian smiled. "I gotta go get Harper." Killian stood up and walked upstairs. When he got to the top of the stairs, he didn't hear anymore crying. He rushed into Harper's room and was surprised at what he saw. "Emma."

Emma looked up from Harper and smiled at him. "Killian." Killian rushed over and gave her a kiss. When they pulled apart, they put their foreheads together.

"Thank goodness you're awake," Killian said.

Emma pulled away and smiled at him. "Let's get going. I probably won't be awake for long."

Killian nodded. "Henry's here. He wants to see you."

Emma nodded and the two walked downstairs.

* * *

"So," Regina said. "How are you planning on getting Gold to rid you of this spell?"

Snow, Regina, and David had come over about half an hour ago.

"We will convince him," Killian said.

"That's risky," Regina explained, "Let's get the dagger."

"That's even riskier," Snow said. "We can't do that."

"I know it's risky, but don't you want Emma awake so she can raise Harper?" Regina asked.

"Regina!" Snow blurted. "Don't say that! Emma will be awake to raise Harper even if we can't get Gold to help us. We'll find a way."

Emma smiled at her mother and then smiled at her daughter. They were going to break this curse, no matter what.

"Emma," Killian began. "Are you okay?"

Emma smiled at him. "Yes. I am. We're going to break this curse."

Killian smiled. "I'm glad you have hope."

"Me too."

"Okay!" Regina interrupted. "Let's figure out what we're going to do."

Emma and Killian stood up.

"Mom, where are you going?" Henry asked.

"First of all," Emma pulled Henry to his feet. "We're taking you to school because you missed the bus. Then we're going to convince Gold to help us."

"Mom, I want to help," Henry complained.

Emma shook her head. "It's to dangerous. Go get your backpack."

"Fine," Henry muttered as he ran upstairs.

* * *

"See ya after school, kid!" Emma called out the window as she waved Henry goodbye.

"Bye!" Henry called back.

Emma looked at Killian. "Okay, let's go." Killian started driving.

* * *

They parked across the street from Gold's shop. Emma got out and took Harper out of her car seat.

Killian came up to Emma. "Okay, love. Ready?"

Emma nodded. "Oh yeah."

They walked towards the shop.

* * *

"Gold!" Killian yelled when they entered the shop.

The back door opened and the Dark One walked into the room. "What?"

The couple walked up to him.

"Please, get rid of this Time Curse you put me under," Emma pleaded.

Gold laughed. "Sorry, no can do. But I can do this." Gold reached for Harper. Emma was faster though. Her hand automatically went up and blasted Gold with her magic. He flew against the wall.

"Don't even think about it!" Emma yelled, trying to calm Harper down.

Gold stood up. "Fine. But I will get your daughter if it is the last thing I do." Gold laughed.

Emma and Killian rushed out of the shop.

"Emma," Killian said once they got out of the shop and to the car. "Are you okay?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm not. Gold has threatened Harper to many times! We need to do something about it!"

Killian pulled Emma into a hug. "Shh, Emma. It's okay. It'll be okay."

Emma shook her head. "No. It won't. We have to trap Gold."

Killian pulled away. "We will. I promise."

Tears were slipping down Emma's cheeks. "Okay."

"Emma! Killian!" A voice said. They both turned to see Belle running towards them with a book in her hands. "I found something!"

"What did you find?" Killian asked as Belle came up and stood in front of them.

Belle took a second to answer. She had to catch her breathe. She then showed the couple a page in the book she was carrying. She pointed at a spell. "This is the spell Zelena used to trap Gold in a cage when we were trapped in the Enchanted Forest for a year."

The two looked closer at it.

"Can we put that protection spell on a cell in the hospital?" Emma asked. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she was. This was going to be what finally stopped Gold.

Belle nodded. "Yes."

Killian and Emma looked at eachother and smiled.

"We can do it. We can stop Gold!" Emma gave Harper to Belle and gave Killian a huge hug.

Killian hugged her tighter. "Yes, love. We can."

They pulled away and Emma took Harper from Belle. She kissed Harper's forehead. "You hear that, baby girl? You're gonna be safe." Harper giggled.

"I'm going to go show this to Regina," Belle said.

Emma handed Harper to Killian and wrapped Belle in a hug. "Thank you, Belle. So much."

Belle nodded and pulled away. "You are very welcome."

Emma smiled and took Harper from Killian so he could give Belle a hug. Soon Belle had left to Regina's vault and Emma and Killian had headed home with Harper.

* * *

"You figured it out?" Henry asked after school.

Emma nodded. "Belle found a spell."

Henry hugged his mother. "I'm so glad!"

"Me too, kid."

Henry pulled away. "So, when are we going to trap Gold?"

Emma laughed. "Probably a day when you're at school."

Henry's smile faded. "Why? I want to help!" His voice was filled with disappointment.

"We don't want you getting hurt, lad," Killian explained.

Henry rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm 15 not three."

Killian patted Henry's shoulder. "It's alright lad."

They all laughed. Laughed. Emma hadn't done that in a while. It felt nice. It made her feel like she had no worries at all. If only that were true.


	24. Complicated

**Here's another chapter. I'm sad to say this but, after this chapter there are only two chapters left, a total of 26 chapters. I was writing an epilogue and then decided not to because I wanted to write a sequel to this story. If you would like a sequel please tell me in a review or PM me. Thank you!**

 **Thank you for all the support for this fan fic.**

 **I don't own OUAT.**

 _Chapter Twenty-four_

 **Complicated**

"Do they still suspect me?" King George asked Gold.

Gold shook his head. "No. It seems like our heroes have forgotten all about you. We can use that to our advantage."

George nodded. "Yes, but how?"

Gold laughed. "You'll see soon enough. Now, back to your cell."

* * *

Killian woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up. Emma was still asleep and the house was quiet. Killian looked at the wall, breathing heavily. He then felt a hand go on his hand. He jumped a little, but realized it was Emma's hand.

"What's wrong Killian?" Emma asked as she softly stroked his hand.

Killian shook his head. "N-nothing. Just… a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma said, sleepily as she slowly sat up.

"I don't know." Killian then heard Harper begin to cry. He jumped out of bed ad ran to her room. He was worried what might have caused her to cry. He ran in the room and Harper was sitting up in her crib, her face wet with tears.

Killian walked over and picked her up. "Hey, little lass. Did you have a good sleep?" He received a smile. He walked back into his and Emma's room with Harper in his arms.

"Hey, Harper," Emma said when she saw Harper and Killian enter the room. Killian walked over and sat on the bed. He set Harper up next to Emma. Emma picked Harper up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, baby girl." She looked at Killian. "What happened? Why did you rush out of the room?"

Killian sighed. "In my dream, Gold was talking to King George. He said that we forgot about that King and that they could use it to their advantage. I was worried that they tried to kidnap Harper again."

Emma put her hand on top of Killian's. "Killian, it's going to be okay. We're going to trap Gold and make sure King George is put in a more secure cell."

Killian nodded and kissed Emma's forehead. "I love you."

Emma smiled and kissed Killian's lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

"So, what ingredients do we need to create this spell?" Regina asked Belle. The two had woken up early and met at Regina's vault so they could start working on the trapping spell.

Belle looked in her book. "Tongue of nute, eye of a griffin, hair of a troll, a piece of skin from an ogre, and the blood of the man you wish to trap."

An uncomfortable silence came over the room when Belle read the last part. They needed Gold's blood to trap Gold. How were they going to do that?

The silence was broken by the sound of Regina's phone ringing. She pulled her phone out and read the caller. It was Emma. She answered, "Hello?"

" _Regina. Did you figure out how to cast the spell?"_

"Well, the ingredients will be a bit challenging to collect. Belle and I will head over to your house right now and explain everything."

" _Okay."_

* * *

"Here's breakfast!" Killian exclaimed putting a plate down on the table in front of Emma.

Emma smiled at Killian. She looked down and her smile faded. "Um… what is it?" Emma asked, trying to sound cheerful.

Killian didn't stop smiling. "It's a pirate's breakfast. Peeled grapefruit and Boiled Mackerel, with some extra things in the Mackerel that I came up with."

Emma put a fake smile on her face. "It looks… unique."

Killian nodded. "That's because it is. Finding the ingredients for Mackerel is very difficult."

"Oh yeah? What's in this Mackerel?"

Killian smiled even wider. He knew this by heart. "Well, I always have liked to mash up the mackerel because my crew and I would savour it. So I put spinach, plums, fish, if lucky, you can even put mashed up potatoes."

Emma tried not to gag. So she laughed instead.

"What's so funny?" Killian asked, confused by her sudden outburst of laughter.

"N-nothing. It's just… you can buy all those things at the Farmer's Market here."

Killian folded his arms across his chest. "Well, whatever this 'Farmer's Market' is. That's the easy way to go. I love a challenge."

"Where did you get these ingredients?"

"I went fishing this morning, I went and found some spinach buried in the fridge, I found the potatoes buried outside under a plant, the plums were on the tree in the yard."

"What tree? We don't have a plum tree," Emma explained. Then it hit her. "Could you see the whole tree?"

Killian shook his head. "No, just a few branches, which I found rather weird-"

"Killian! Those are the neighbor's plums!" Emma laughed.

Killian's face turned bright red. "W-well. They probably don't mind."

Emma laughed. "They don't."

"Then what's so funny?"

Emma took a deep breathe so she would stop laughing. "The fact that you stole plums from our elderly neighbors."

Killian was going to say something, but there was a knock at the door.

Emma smiled and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Regina. Hi, Belle."

Regina waved and walked inside with Belle following.

"Hey, guys," Belle said.

Emma walked over to them, as did Killian.

"So, what did you find?" Killian asked.

Regina and Belle looked at each other.

"Where's Harper?" Belle asked.

"She's in her play pen right over there," Emma explained. She pointed to a crib next to the kitchen table. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was safe," Belle explained.

"Why wouldn't she be safe?" Killian asked.

"Well, if Gold found out we are trying to trap him. He'll probably come after her again," Regina said.

Emma walked over to Harper and picked her up. Emma walked back over to Killian with Harper. "Then we need to trap Gold soon. What are the ingredients?"

Regina sighed. "That's the thing. I have all the ingredients except one."

"Okay, what is it?" Killian asked.

Regina shifted from one leg to the other. "We need Gold's blood and if we take it from him, he'll know what we're planning and he will come after Harper as soon as possible."

Emma held Harper closer to her. Killian kissed Harper's head.

"That gives us more of a reason to speed this up," Killian added.

Regina nodded. "Emma and I need to get the spell ready. Do you think you can manage getting Gold's blood, Guyliner?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, I believe so."

"I'm going to help you, Killian," Belle said.

Killian shook his head. "We need you to see if you can find a way to get the dagger or lift the Time Curse off of Emma."

Belle nodded. "Okay."

"Killian," Emma said, sleepily. "Take Harper."

Killian took Harper from Emma and gave her to Belle. He knew what was happening. He went over to Emma. Emma's eyes began to flutter close. As soon as they did, Emma fell backwards, but Killian caught her. He lifted her up and looked at Belle and Regina. "Excuse me for a moment." Killian walked upstairs and set Emma down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and then walked back downstairs. Killian took Harper from Belle.

"I'm going to go see if I can actually get the spell ready without Emma's magic," Regina explained walking out of the house.

"And I'm going to go do some research," Belle explained. She gave Harper a kiss on her forehead and gave Killian a quick hug.

"Thank you, Belle," Killian said.

Belle nodded. "Anytime."

 **Please review or PM me to let me know if you want me to write a sequel for this story!**


	25. Trapped

**So, next week's update will be the last update for this story. I have a poll set up on my profile (If it worked. PM me please if it's not there, but I think it's there) about if I should write a sequel to Separated. I know I asked you to leave a review last week, but the poll will let me see who wants to see a sequel and who doesn't want me to very easily, so please go check that out! :)**

 **Thank you so much for all the support on this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT.**

 _Chapter Twenty-five_

 **Trapped**

"So, where do I come in, in this plan?" King George asked Gold.

"The only reason I have kept you around is so you can do my work when I can't, otherwise you would be gone by now," Gold explained coldly.

King George took this by surprise. "What? But I have been helping you with this whole thing!"

Gold put his hand up. "I don't care. If you keep yelling at me, you won't be around for the rest of this 'thing'."

The former King glared and Gold. "Then why are you here?"  
Gold laughed. "I'm here to tell you that our plan is only a few steps away from being complete."  
"Really?"

Gold nodded. "Yes. The Saviour only can fall asleep and wake up a few more times before she won't wake up again."

George smiled. "Well, that is very good news."

* * *

After 8 hours of waiting, Killian finally saw Emma's green eyes again.

"You're finally awake," Killian said as he kissed Emma.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I am. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Regina couldn't get the spell working so she wants you to go down to her vault and see if you can help," Killian explained.

Emma nodded. "Okay, I'll do that. Where's Harper?"

"Sleeping."

Emma smiled. "Well, I need to bring her with me."

"Why?"

"You need to go get blood from Gold, I don't think that's exactly a good Father-daughter trip," Emma explained with a laugh.

Killian nodded. "Alright then, let's get going."

* * *

"Regina!" Emma called as she walked down the stairs into Regina's vault.

"Hey, Emma. I'm glad you're awake. I could use some of your Saviour magic right about now," Regina explained.

Emma nodded and set Harper's car seat on a chair. She gave Harper her pacifier so she would fall asleep. Emma turned to Regina. "What can I help you with?"

Regina handed Emma a black container. "I need you to carefully place each item in the cauldron while putting a little bit of your light magic into each item."

Emma nodded and opened the container. She pulled out an ingredient and her hands grew white for second. She gently placed the ingredient into the cauldron. As soon as she did, the liquid in the bowl turned green. She did the same with the rest of the ingredients.

* * *

Gold waved his hand over the cell door and it opened. "Come one, George, let's go get that little brat."

King George emerged from the cell with a cold smile on his face. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

"Gold!" Killian yelled as he entered Gold's shop. He looked around and saw that the crocodile wasn't there. "Belle, you can come in. He's not here."

The front door opened and Belle walked in. She had a piece of armor on her arm and it was glowing.

"What is that?" Killian asked.

"It will lead me to Rumple's greatest weakness, which is his dagger. It's glowing brightly, so I'm guessing it's in here somewhere," Belle explained.

Killian nodded. "I see, but where is the crocodile?"

Belle shrugged. "I have no idea, but it doesn't matter. Once we get the dagger we can summon him and you can get just a little bit of his blood and then we can command him to lift the curse off of Emma."

Killian nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Belle nodded and walked into the back room. As she walked towards the back of the room, the armor grew brighter. She opened the back cupboard but saw nothing but the chipped tea cup and the plate it goes on, but they weren't touching each other.

Belle then remembered when her and Ariel had found Pandora's Box.

Belle put the piece of armor down and placed the tea cup on the plate. The two pieces of glass grew bright yellow. Belle looked down and a piece of floor board began to glow. Belle bent down and pulled the floorboard out of the floor.

There was a black box there. She opened it and there was the Dark One dagger.

* * *

Gold stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it, Dark One?" King George asked.

"Someone has my dagger. They have summoned me. I need to go." Gold disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Dark One, I summon thee," Belle said, holding the dagger. Killian came in and smiled. They could finally save Emma.

A cloud of red smoke appeared and when it cleared, it revealed Gold.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Gold asked.

"Saving Emma," Belle explained. She moved out of the way so Killian could get to Gold.

"This might sting a bit," Killian said. He lifted a knife and grabbed Gold's hand. He cut the palm and got blood on the knife. He let the blood drip into a container Killian had.

Gold winced. "You can't defeat me."

Killian laughed. "Well, we just did."

"Dark One," Belle began. "I command you to take us to Emma."

* * *

"I think it's working," Regina exclaimed. "All we need is Gold's blood and we're golden!"

Emma smiled.

A cloud of smoke appeared in front of them. Emma ran over to Harper and grabbed her out of her car seat. She held Harper close to her.

When the smoke cleared, Gold, Belle, and Killian stood there.

"Killian," Emma said in relief.

Killian lifted up the container that had Gold's blood in it. He handed it to Regina. "Here you go."

Regina smiled and opened it. She dumped it into the cauldron. "All ready."

"Dark One," Belle said. "I command you to lift the Time Curse off of Emma."

They all looked at Gold, waiting patiently. He finally lifted his arm up and waved it in front of Emma. Emma collapsed.

Killian grabbed Harper before she hit the ground. "Emma!" He looked at Gold. "What did you do to her?"

"I lifted the spell. She will wake up in a few minutes. It will be fine," Gold explained bitterly.

Killian nodded and rocked Harper to sleep.

"Now," Regina said. "Time to trap you." Regina waved her hand and a cage appeared. "Now get in."

Gold reluctantly got into the cage. Regina shut it and locked it. She went back over to the cauldron and picked up an empty vial. She filled it up with the liquid in the cauldron. She walked back over to Gold and threw the liquid onto it.

The cage glowed bright yellow as the spell stabilized. It stopped glowing.

"Is he trapped?" Killian asked.

Regina nodded. "Oh yeah. He's not going to be getting out of that."

Killian smiled. "Thank you, Belle and thank you, Regina. Thank you, both, so much."

Belle put a smile on as she fought back tears. "You are very welcome. I'm glad Harper and Emma are safe."

Killian looked at her sympathetically. Trapping the man you loved couldn't have been easy. He knew if he said anything else, Belle would start to cry and that was an area where he wasn't an expert. He decided to let Emma or Snow talk to her. He faced Regina. "Thank you so much."

Regina nodded. "You're welcome. Now, wake up you're wife so we can leave."

Killian smiled. He set Harper down into her car seat and knelt down next to Emma. He gave her a kiss and stroked her cheek. "Wake up, love. We need to go."

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Killian. "Killian." She sat up and gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go."

Killian nodded as he helped Emma stand up. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. Now, let's go celebrate."

 **Please review and check out the poll on my profile!**


	26. Celebration Time

**Here we go. Last chapter in Separated. I am planning on doing the sequel. I finally got the poll back up after multiple tried last Sunday. Not that many people voted. So, if you could take a small fraction of your time and go vote, i would really like that and appreciate it. I like knowing what you guys think.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews on this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

 _Chapter Twenty-six_

 **Celebration Time**

Regina shoved King George into his cell. "Look who failed once again."

King George glared at the former Evil Queen. "This isn't over! I will get my-" Regina slammed the door shut and sealed it with her magic.

* * *

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed as he ran up to her in Granny's.

Emma smiled and hugged Henry tight. "Henry."

Henry pulled away and looked at her. "Is it true? Is the Time Curse lifted?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

Henry hugged Emma again. "I'm so glad!"

"Me too, kid, me too."

The two pulled away and Snow and David came up to Emma.

"Emma, are you okay?" David asked. "What happened?"

"Belle got Gold's dagger and was able to control him. So she got Gold to lift the Time Curse," Emma explained.

"Where's Belle now?" Snow asked.

Emma looked at Killian for answers.

"She said she needed some time to think. She went to the library," Killian explained.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Snow started walking towards the door, but Killian grabbed her arm.

"Let her have some time to herself," Killian explained.

Snow nodded. "Okay."

"Everyone!" Granny yelled. Everyone looked at her. "I'd like to say that I hate long speeches, so who's ever going to give a speech, make it quick."

Everyone laughed.

David hit his glass with a spoon getting everyone's attention once again. "Hey, everyone. These past 7 months haven't been easy. First we get sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Then we come back here sixth months later and had to stop Gold from casting the Time Spell. It's been busy."

"You got that right!" Leroy yelled.

David laughed. "I want thank everyone who helped us. So that means everyone here. You may not think you helped, but you believed in us, and that is something we will cherish forever." David rose his glass. "To family!"

Everyone joined in. "To family!"

"I thought I said short speeches!" Granny laughed.

"Well, sorry to break this to you, but with this family, you're not getting short speeches," David teased.

Everyone laughed again.

Killian hit his glass with one of the ring on his finger. He got everyone's attention. "So, I've never done this before, but I think it's about bloody time." That made everyone laugh. He continued, "I came into this town 6 years ago seeking revenge, but my life has changed drastically for the better. Thanks to my wife." Killian smiled at Emma. "Without her I wouldn't be the man I am today. I wouldn't have a wonderful daughter or amazing stepson." He smiled at Henry. "I wouldn't have amazing parent-in-laws." He smiled at Snow and David. "I wouldn't have a family. So I would like to take this chance to say thank you, Emma. Without you, I wouldn't have anything and this town probably would all be cursed. To Emma!" Killian rose his glass and drank it, as did everyone else. Killian walked over to Emma.

Emma smiled at him and kissed him. "Thank you, Killian."

"What did I do?" Killian teased.

Emma playfully hit his arm. "You know what. Without you, my walls would still be up, so you know, thanks."

Killian pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you, Emma Jones."

"And I love you, Killian Jones."

"Mom!" Henry complained. "You guys are so weird. Stop kissing and start having a good time."

"But it is nice to kiss your mother." Killian kissed Emma again.

Henry groaned. "My gosh, Dad! Stop!"

Emma and Killian looked at him. Did he just called Killian 'Dad'?

Henry looked down. "Sorry, Killi-"

Killian put his hands on Henry's shoulders. "No need to apologize, lad."

Henry looked up at him. "So… you're okay with me calling you… Dad?'

Killian nodded. "It would be an honor."

Henry smiled and hugged Killian. "Thank you… Dad."

Killian laughed. "You are very welcome, but it is I who should be thanking you for giving me an amazing son."

Henry smiled. "Thanks for being an awesome Dad."

Emma smiled at them. Her two boys. Father and son. She loved it. She looked down at Harper, who was in her arms, and kissed her forehead.

Killian and Henry looked over at Emma.

"What's wrong, love?" Killian asked.

Emma smiled at him. "Nothing. I'm just… happy. After being alone for the first 28 years of my life, I didn't ever think I would get married, nonetheless have two amazing kids."

Henry smiled.

"Well," Killian said. "You do know that we're never leaving?"

Emma smiled. "I know." Harper started to giggle. Emma and Killian looked at her, as well as Henry.

"Someone's happy," Henry explained, tickling Harper's belly a little bit. Harper giggled even more.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

When they got home that night, they decided to watch Star Wars, well, Henry did.

"Come on!" Henry said. "He's only watched the first two movies!"

Emma laughed. "Okay, Henry. We can watch Star Wars. Go put it on."

Henry smiled and ran into the living room right as Killian walked into the kitchen.

"Am I really that scary?" Killian teased.

Emma laughed and walked over to him. "No, he's just excited. We're going to watch Star Wars tonight."

"There's more than two?"

Emma nodded. "There are eight."

Killian smiled. "Well, that's good."

"Where's Harper?" Emma asked.

Killian looked into the living room. "She's in her play pen thing or whatever you call that mysterious contraption."

Emma laughed. "Good to know. Now, let's go watch that movie."

Killian nodded and he and Emma walked into the living room.

Emma sat down next to Henry and Killian grabbed Harper and sat next to Emma. He put Harper on his lap, she was leaning her back on Killian to keep balance.

They had to pause the movie multiple times to explain everything to Killian.

Once the movie was over, they all went to bed.

* * *

Over the next few months, Harper had learned how to say "Mommy", "Daddy", and, "Henny".

She also began to crawl, which quickly turned into walking, which quickly turned into running. Harper was always running around the house and pretending to be a little pirate or a saviour.

* * *

 _One year later_

"Mommy!" Harper exclaimed, running into the kitchen. "Look! Look!"

Emma turned to see her daughter with a picture in her hands. "It's beautiful, Harper."

Harper nodded excitedly. "Fidge?"

Emma nodded and picked Harper up. She walked over to the fridge. Harper picked up a magnet and stuck her picture on the fridge. "It's beautiful."

"Tank oo," Harper thanked. She began to wiggle because she wanted down. Emma set her down and watched as she ran back into the living room.

A few minutes later, Emma heard Harper laughing. She decided to go see what she was laughing about.

When she got to the living room, Emma freaked out. The fire from the fireplace was no longer there, it was surrounding Harper, but she was laughing. Emma ran over to Harper and waved her hand quickly, making it so the fire disappeared. She picked up Harper and and held her close. "Killian!"

A moment later, Killian came running down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

Emma turned and faced him.

Killian walked over to her. "What happened?"

"Harper… the fire…"

Killian pulled Emma into a hug. "What happened, love?"

Emma pulled away. "I was in the kitchen and I heard Harper laughing, so I decided to go see what she was laughing at. When I went in, the fire was no longer in the fireplace, it was circling around Harper."

Killian looked at Harper and kissed her forehead. "It must be her magic acting up again."

Emma nodded. "I know, but still."

Killina kissed Emma's forehead. "It'll be okay, Emma. We just need to keep an eye on her."

Emma nodded. "What would I do without you?"

Killian shrugged. "I don't know. Probably freak out all the time and never be calm."

Emma playfully punched his arm. "Shut up, pirate."

"You wound me, Swan!" Killian teased.

Emma laughed.

Killian took Harper from Emma and set her down for a second. He then grabbed Emma's waist and kissed her her.

"Eww! Mommy! Dadd!" Harper covered her eyes with her hands.

When they pulled away Emma laughed. "What was that for?"

"To show that I love you."

"We all know that!" Henry yelled as he walked down the stairs. "You don't need to keep saying it!"

"Yeah!" Harper yelled. "Henny's right!"

Emma laughed and picked up Harper. "Why not?"

"Because you and Dad are weird," Henry explained.

Killian smiled. He loved it when Henry called him _Dad._ "How so?"

"You guys kiss a lot."

"You don't kiss Violet?" Killian teased.

"Um, no," Henry said. "I kissed her twice. That's it."

Emma laughed and kissed Henry's head. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too," Henry said. He kissed Harper's forehead.

Harper made a disgusted face, then smiled. She kissed Emma's cheek and then reached over and kissed Henry's cheek. "I love you." Harper looked over at her dad and gestured for him to come over. He did. Harper reached out towards him and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Daddy."

"I love you more, baby girl." Killian smiled.

Harper shook her head. "Not possible."

Killian laughed and pulled his family into a tight hug.

"What… are… you… doing?" Henry asked.

"Hugging my family." Killian pulled away. "Is that okay?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "You guys are so weird."

They all laughed and knew, at that moment, that they would never be separated again.

 **There we go. I hope you all liked it. And I hope you all loved the whole story. If you want more of it, please go vote on the poll on my profile page. I will probably be taking it down sometime this week.**

 **I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Thank you if you read it! This has been my favorite story to write and I really hope you guys liked it.**

 **Remember when I asked if I should do that spin off series about the memories Emma, Killian, and Henry had when they were in the real world? Well, I think I will start posting that next week on Sunday. The spin off series has it's own ability to be a completely separate story, but I wrote it for the memories of Emma, Killian, and Henry.**

 **Thank you so much, again, for all the support and love this story got!**


End file.
